Beautiful Life
by wirbel
Summary: Wufei has been missing for 2 years. Now, they have finally found him... sitting on a wheelchair... UPDATE - RAW chappy 11
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but are sure as hell I own the Original Characters…

Author's Note : This is my 2nd ficcy and I hope you will like it and LOVE it. This time I have it beta'ed thanks to **lass48**. Without her I guess readers would scratch their head until bold in trying to understand my ficcy. Whelp, I will use this 'PROLOGUE' chapter to test the water first… again. Don't say I didn't warn ya… just kidding

One more thing. I have alternated the 'Costa Rica' to suit my flow of ficcy. So, don't expect the original Costa Rica in here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

**000**Beep**000** intercom sound.

/phone talking/

**PROLOGUE**

Seated behind the grand mahogany desk, Quatre was staring at the ceiling deep in thought. Head resting on the back of his leather executive chair, hands on the arms of the chair. Paper work lay forgotten on his desk. It had been two years since they had last heard from Wufei. Heero's expertise in tracking and hacking into systems and hiring private investigators brought them no closer to Wufei whereabouts. After the end of the war three years ago, all five of them would at least send greetings to each other by e-mail or have a get together lunch or dinner once in a while to catch up as all of them have gone down their own different path in their lives.

Quatre has taken over his father's business and is now a CEO. Trowa continued to stay with the circus. A few months later, Catherine could take no more of his brooding over his undeclared love for Quatre and had to practically kick him out of his trailer, threatening him with her throwing knife if he dared to come back without his soul mate. Quatre smiled at the memory. To think back again, it was quite funny and good enough to laugh out loud. Right after Catherine had kicked Trowa out, she called him at his mansion, shouting his poor ear off and threatening to shave off his body hair if both of them did not talk it out. Catherine knew all this time and yet she hadn't said anything in the past. After the yelling session, Quatre had been wearing a rut on the floor in his living room, pacing back and forth, driving his servants crazy until Rashid had to force him to sit down and talk to him. He was shocked for the second time because not only Catherine but Rashid also knew it. Was he really that obvious?

That night, lightning slashing through the sky, blinding every eye, thunder crashing through the sky, earth rumbled echoing, wind threatening to blow away the weak; the sounds of pounding on the door could be barely heard. Rashid opened it to reveal a very wet Trowa standing on the other side shivering from the wind and cold. Rashid quickly ushered him in, closing the door and shouted over the thunder for the servants to prepare blankets, dry clothes and hot tea for the young man. Half an hour later, Trowa was dry and warm, cocooned in layers of blankets, seated on the comfy couch, nursing his tea. Quatre was seated not far away from Trowa, fidgeting with his hands and fingers. Neither said a word but both of them would steal glances at each other and if their eyes met, they would blush and looked away quickly. As time ticked by their nervousness echoed in the hall. After what seemed like hours, one of his peeping servants called Amelia couldn't take it any longer and stomped into the hall and straight to them, surprising them both. Ranting at how obstinate they were and worse than a girl who falls in love. Not waiting for their response, she took Trowa's tea away from him and put it on the table. Unwrapped the blankets around Trowa, she grabbed Quatre by the arm and pulled him over and planted him next to Trowa saying that body heat is much faster to warm somebody up than tea. She rewrapped the blankets around both of them tighter, giving them no chance to free themselves. When Amelia was done, brushing her hands together, nodding in approval she dismissed herself, leaving them alone mentioning something about preparing the bed for a good night's sleep. Both boys blushed furiously. That day was the day that they had officially become partners and lovers. The next day, Trowa went back to the circus with his hand linked together with Quatre's. Catherine was happy with both of them. Trowa quit the circus and became Quatre's assistant in the company.

Quatre blinked his eyes and came back to earth when he felt someone giving him a peck on his forehead. Tilting his head a little, he saw Trowa leaning on the edge of the desk with his hip and smiling fondly at him.

"Hey." Quatre smiled back.

"Hey, yourself. Welcome back to earth." Trowa teased.

Quatre pouted. "I didn't go that far."

"Maybe not but you sure are taking your time. I have been standing right in front of you for more than twenty minutes. It seemed like you were enjoying your _little trip,_ smiling like that. People will think you are out of your mind smiling for no reason."

"Speak for yourself _lion boy_! It looks like you are the one who people will think is out of your mind. You have been talking more than in the past." Quatre chirped.

Trowa rolled his eyes at hearing his nickname which Quatre had made up for him and used when there is only just the two of them. "So, what has you so wrapped up in your thoughts?"

Quatre let out a heavy sigh. He dropped his smile and looked away from Trowa. "Nothing. Just reminiscing about our past… when all of us were together…"

Trowa knew it. They had all tried in every possible way to find Wufei. They had checked all hospital records, missing persons, even as far as China and their last option – mortuaries, which they thanked God, the results were negative. No news means good news and that means Wufei is still out there somewhere. They would continue to search. They would not give up.

"We will find him, _kitten_." Trowa grasped his shoulder reassuringly. Quatre looked back at him and give him a weary smile. He touched the hand on his shoulder.

**000**Beep**000** Mr. Winner, you have a call from Detective Rock Gay on the line. **000**Beep**000**

Both Trowa and Quatre in a matter of seconds straightened their backs. Their faces had serious looks on them. Quatre pushed the intercom button with his forefinger.

"Connect the line."

**000**Beep**000** Connecting the line. **000**Beep**000**

**/Mr. Winner, Detective Rock Gay here. I've got news for you. Target found. Waiting for you in my office./**

Quatre sucked in his breath, eyes gleaming with joy. "We'll be right there as soon as possible. Thank you for your hard work." Quatre disconnected the line. Tears started to well up in his aqua blue eyes and he turned to look at Trowa, giving him a watery smile.

"Finally…" Quatre choked. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Trowa smiled with happiness. His heart gave a flutter with the news. He embraced Quatre, one hand on his head, the other rubbing his back soothingly. Quatre buried his face in his stomach, hands wrapping tightly around his waist and cried his heart out, soaking Trowa's clothes. After two long years, they had finally found him.

"H… he's alive…. W…we have f… finally f…found hi… him…" Quatre's sobbed uncontrollably.

Happy tears trailed down Trowa's face. "Yes, kitten. He's alive."

When they had calmed enough, erasing any traces of their tears on their faces, Quatre called Duo and Heero about the good news and requested them to meet at the PI office.

They all arrived at the PI office at the same time. Duo's tires screeching on the asphalt leaving burned lines as he desperately braked his car to a stop, swirling 45 degrees and right in the parking spot next to Heero's. That's Duo for you. He could be a champion in hill racing car if he wanted to. Duo had practically broken almost all the road safety laws after he got the call from Quatre. Swearing as he drove something about killing Wufei, bringing him back to life and kill him again ten thousand times for disappearing on them for two fucking years. His eyes were glassy.

No greeting exchanged between them, they rushed inside the PI's building and straight to Detective Rock Gay's office. Without any preamble in knocking on the door, they hustled in. The detective stood up from his seat behind his desk, requesting them to take their seats as he sat back in his leather chair.

"I have finally found the target in a small town near the beach somewhere in Costa Rica. When I first found him, I was not sure if he was the target you had described to me but after I checked his background and all, I have finally confirmed it's him." The detective briefed.

"What do you mean by not sure?" Quatre demanded. They all looked grim.

"In your description you stated that he is a healthy, anti-social person, smart, wearing traditional oriental clothing and shoulder length hair pulled back tightly in a pony tail. The target I found is totally out of character I might say."

The detective's hand disappeared below the desk to pull out a bunch of photos and spread them out for everybody to see. All four of them stood up bending their backs to hover over the desk. They gave a collective gasp. In the photos, a very familiar Chinese man with his hair tied in a loose pony tail was tilting his head up smiling at a well built brunette haired guy. The guy seemed to be talking to the Chinese man with a graceful smile on his lips, pushing the wheelchair in front of him.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note : Let see… I have it beta and the thanks goes to **lass48**. She really is my angel. She has helped me a lot in this chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it.

Original 'Costa Rica' will be altered to suit my flow of ficcy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 1**

As the first beam of a ray of sunshine touch a lightly tanned shoulder through the open windows, he started to wake up. He fluttered his eyelids groggily. Very slowly, he stretched his upper body as he let out a big yawn. He sighed with contentment. He snuggled deeper in his bed and pulled his quilt over his head to block out the ray of sunlight. He purred as he let his eyelids close. He wished he could lay in his bed forever. Surrounded by his quilt providing warmth, a fluffy pillow under his head, a soft mattress on which he's currently lying and most of all the lovely smell of his bed. Not just the smell of the softener but his personal smell in it too. He inhaled deeply.

"Ah... nice..." He breathed out.

Yes, he was addicted to his bed. Surrounding with warmth, softness and lovely smell, it's his paradise. He was about to slip off into la la land world when the smell of bacon and coffee penetrated his quilt and crept into his nose. His tummy growled noisily. He was too lazy to move but his tummy kept growling, destroying his moment of bliss in his bed. He groaned. He gave in. Yes, his second addiction. Coffee. Reluctantly, he pushed away his quilt and slowly levered his upper body up from the bed into a sitting position. Scratching his head he found his hair was loose, his other hand blindly searching for his hair tie. Once found, he combed his hair with his fingers and tied it up. Though it was not fit for an appearance in the outside world, it was good enough for him to get through breakfast without his hair falling into his food.

He pulled the rest of the quilt away from his legs. He pushed himself to the edge of his bed, where his wheelchair sat with the front of its seat touching the bed. Then, he slowly turned himself around with his back to the chair as he adjusted his legs. He pushed himself backwards into the wheelchair. His legs still on the bed, he unlocked the brakes on the wheelchair and rolled back a few inches to make room to pull his legs from the bed. Once he had positioned his feet on the foot rests, he wheeled himself into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. After he was done with his normal ritual, including brushing his teeth, he rolled back out and to his bedroom door, He turned the knob, moving back a bit to let the door swing open and wheeled out without bothering to close it behind him.

In the kitchen, a very messy-haired, brunette guy wearing only sweat pants was turning bacon in a pan. Eyes half closed, he nodded his head every few seconds, a trail of saliva glistening at the corner of his mouth. His hand automatically switched off the gas and he served the bacon on plates on the dining table before he put away the dirty utensils inside the dishwasher.

"It's a wonder you haven't burned down the house with you still half asleep making breakfast."

With one last nod, he pried his eyes open and with bloodshot eyes, he looked wearily at the person in the wheelchair. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the trail of saliva.

"Ew... you didn't wash your face when you woke up, did you?" He grimaced as he rolled his wheelchair to the dining table to get himself some coffee.

The brunette snorted shortly, walked like a zombie till he was behind the wheelchair and slumped over the young man's back heavily. The young man's body was pushed forward with the burden on his back. The brunette wrapped around the young man's upper body as he brushed their cheeks affectionately like a cat, purring.

"You haven't even shaven. Get off of me!" The young man squirmed. He tried to lean away from the brunette's chin and to break the hold around him.

The brunette stopped but instead of releasing his hold, he buried his face at the juncture of the young man's neck and shoulders. He inhaled deeply.

"A…and stop s...sniffing me!" The young man desperately tried to squirm away from him and had a hard time containing his laughter. Yes, he was ticklish. He had the most sensitive body. He hated it when people put their hand on his shoulder or around it. He hated it when people wrapped their hand around his waist. He definitely hated it when somebody tried to give him a massage, no matter if it was his shoulders or neck. He would lean away, wheel away, avoiding touch as much as possible. Yes, definitely his worst weakness.

"I'm so envious of you Fei... You have smooth skin. You don't have to shave. And you smell good even when you sweat. And you don't even have hair down there... Are all… exotic Asians that lucky? I'm willing to do anything just to trade my body for yours." His whine was muffled on Fei's shoulder.

"G...Gary!" Fei blushed hotly.

Gary chuckled. He took pity on Fei and released him. He stood up and stretched his lithe body, showing off his well built frame. He was a good 6.2 feet tall. Fei quickly looked away.

"Boy, I feel too lazy to go to work today," he slurred. He took a seat and banged his head on the table.

"You, Doctor Gary shouldn't think so little of your job. Your patients are your responsibility." Fei sprinkled some Chinese tea leaves in the cup before he poured freshly brewed coffee on top of them.

"But there's no handsome patients for me to look at OR they are already taken OR they are straight. I'm not that bad looking… why can't I find my man?" he cried.

"Who would dare get near you if you're constantly wagging your fox tail every time a young guy shows up in front of you? You know, first impressions are the most important." Fei add two spoonfuls of condensed milk to sweeten the coffee. After some stirring, he pushed a cup to Gary.

Gary sighed. "Nobody wants me. Then Fei, would you marry me instead?" He raised his head and took a sip of his cup of tea-coffee.

Fei rolled his eyes. "No. My life is more filled than yours and I'm not that desperate."

"But you are an exotic and will make a cute husband. People will envy me. Plus, you make the best coffee in the world!" Gary laughed evilly.

A big vein popped up on Fei's forehead. He picked up a cube of sugar and threw it at him and... hit his target. "Bull's-eye." He smirked and then laughed out loud at the look of shock on his face.

Gary coughed and banged his chest, tears trailing down his face. "You're a meanie," he wheezed after he managed to cough out the cube of sugar.

"Oh boy, that was the best laugh I have ever had." Fei panted. He used his forefinger to wipe his tears from his eyes.

"Good for you then," Gary pouted.

After they had finished their breakfast, Gary put away the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Time to prepare your bath. Choose your poison." He grasped hold and pushed the wheelchair, heading to the master bathroom. They did have a second bathroom but it was smaller and very inconvenient for them to clean themselves.

"Jasmine." Fei replied.

"Jasmine it is then."

Gary was taking a shower, washing his hair while Fei soaked in the bath tub with a hint of jasmine smell to the water. A Plastic curtain was stretched out as Fei DID NOT need to see him washing his body, especially the lower portion. Gary had the most twisted mind with the way he cleaned himself but at least he was quiet except for the running shower. Yes, they had seen each other's naked body. Everyday. But nothing had changed between them. They were still friends. Best friends. Two years ago, Gary, acting as his doctor had helped him through a lot. He had amnesia and his legs were paralyzed. He couldn't even remember his name but he wanted to be called Fei. He didn't know why but the back of his mind kept whispering 'Fei' at him. Gary paid his medical bills. He offered him a home and supported him. He always made Fei's miserable life more bearable. He had slowly learned to accept his current condition as time passed by.

"So, how are your legs feeling today?" Gary asked, breaking the silence.

"Besides that I can feel touches and temperature, nothing has changed," Fei frowned.

"Um... it's about time to give you another check up. Maybe I will prescribe a different medication."

"Gary, I want no more pills. No matter how much you prescribe for me, it's still the same."

Gary turned off the shower, reducing it to the sounds of dripping water. His eyes hardened. It hurt him every time Fei was on the edge of giving up hope. The first time he met him at the hospital all banged up two years ago, he was attracted to him. At first, he thought he had fallen in love at first sight but the more they saw each other and communicated, his long forgotten memory of his younger brother had coming back to haunt him. Maybe because he couldn't cherish his younger brother when he was alive, he was given a second chance to do what he couldn't do in the past. Yes, it's love. Brother's love. He cherished his new found brother and would do anything to keep him happy and healthy. Perhaps till he's kicking and screaming. He snickered.

Gary turned, pulled the curtain back and looked at Fei's shocked face, "What I mean is a prescription for you to hit puberty. You are roughly 19 years old now but your voice still sounds girly and..." he rolled his eyes to leer at his private parts and he snickered, "...you got no pubic hair."

Now Fei was really, really mad. His whole face was as red as a tomato and his eyebrows were twitching. He grabbed the nearest item which happened to be a bottle of shower gel and threw at him, aiming at his goofy face. "You perverted old man!!!"

BOINK!

"Ack...!"

THUD!

"Today I'll probably be late. So, don't wait up for me." Gary grumbled. His forehead was plastered with band-aids in an X-style. They were on their way to My Coffee House where Fei worked.

"Don't forget to eat. You should take care of yourself before you get sick."

"Yes, mom."

Fei growled.

After some five minutes walk, they reached their destination.

"Well, here you are. Don't push yourself too hard. You should take care of yourself before you get sick." Gary fired back.

Fei rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom."

Gary smiled sweetly at him. "Good boy." He managed to ruffle his hair and skipped away cackling like a maniac before Fei got to punch him on the arm.

"Grrr... get back here you and face me like a man!" Fei swung his fist around in the air.

"Now, now. The day is still early and you are already all heated up." A middle aged lady appeared from the shop, chuckling.

"Mrs. Kade, good morning." Fei bowed his head a little to greet her.

"Good morning to you too, Fei. Both of you will never grown up, will you?"

Fei smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's get inside. I'm sure today there will be a lot of customers asking for your special made coffee shortly. Nobody would think that coffee could taste like tea and tea could taste like coffee. I wonder where you learned to do that."

"If only I remembered…" Fei muttered as he wheeled himself inside the shop and Mrs. Kade closed the door after her. Bells chimed.

Fei was just about to prepare his ingredients at a table which was specially set aside for his convenience when he heard the bells chime as somebody opened the door.

Without turning his head he greeted, "Welcome to My Coffee House. What…"

"Wufei?"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

So, what do you think of this ficcy since Prologue until now? Interesting? Good enough? If you got any suggestion, please do not hesitate to tell me. I will think about it.

1) Sirithgliniel - puppy eyes May I have my cookie please? drooling

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Flashback. **_

_**Fei was just about to prepare his ingredients at a table which was specially set aside for his convenience when he heard the bells chime as somebody opened the door.**_

_**Without turning his head he greeted, "Welcome to My Coffee House. What…"**_

"_**Wufei?"**_

_**End of flashback. **_

Fei turned his head to look at his customer. He was as tall as Gary. His brown bang covered one of his emerald eyes. Wearing a tight, green, sleeveless turtleneck, showing his athletic figure and smooth, creamy arms, dark blue Levi's and black lace-ups shoes. The man just stood there staring at him making him feeling unnerved. Inside, the shop had no other customers yet, so who could he possibly have called?

"Jenny! We have a customer to serve!" Fei called out, breaking the eyes contact to continue his task. Jenny was one of the employees working as a waitress in _My Coffee House_.

"Aye, aye Cap'n Fei!" A young lady emerged from the kitchen. She was wearing a mid-length, tight, mocha colored skirt and a collared white shirt with the shop's name printed on it chewing her pinkish bubble gum steadily. She had curly mahogany hair highlighted here and there with a striking blue, tied up on top of the left side of her head.

"Just shut up." Fei grunted. It was still a mystery to him and everyone else where Jenny had come up with such a nickname. At least he was not suffering alone. All of the workers here, including Mrs. Kade, the owner of the _My Coffee House_ had their own nicknames. Most of the clientele did not, but if a customer did tell her their name, she would shorten it or twisted it to create a new nickname for them. She said life was not cool without a nickname and names are way too hard to remember and sometimes it's very hard to pronounce. So, why bother to call them by their name if they did not mean much to her anyway. It's not like she owed them money.

"Whatever you say smack." Jenny replied. She walked casually to the customer with her hands holding a note pad and pen. "smack Good mornin' handsome. Alone?" Her eyes ball roamed up and down checking out the man. She whistled. "Nice."

The customer's face was tinted with crimson as the waitress checked him out and gave him a blunt compliment. He looked at the person sitting on a wheelchair for a few more seconds before he turned to look at the waitress. "Two, please."

"You're the shy type, eh? Too bad, you are taken smack. This way, please," Jenny shook her head before she led the customer to one of the tables. Once the man was seated, she held the note pad and pen in front of her to jot down his order. "What can I get for ya. You name it, we got it. Our chef's skill is equivalent to a five star restaurant. He is the best cook of all cooks. You wanna try our coffee specialty? Specially made by Cap'n Fei..." nodding her head at Fei "...over there. Nobody ever says no to his coffee smack."

"Um... Eight Dips Earl Grey Coffee, please."

Pause. Jenny raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. "smack"

"That's all."

"Right, it'll be ready in a jiffy." Putting away her note pad and pen in her shirt pocket, she started to turn around to get out the order but was stopped by the customer.

"Wait... may I speak with your... Captain Fei?"

"Sure thing, honey. Say, what's your name, darling?" Jenny gave him a lopsided grin.

"Trowa. Trowa Barton."

"Okay," as she turned around heading to the kitchen, she spoke loudly. "Cap'n Fei, there is a T-Rex right over there wishin' to speak to ya and Eight Dips Earl Grey Coffee for him! Hey, Twinkle! Get your lazy butt out here! Clock's tickin' to 9!" She disappeared into the kitchen.

A moment later, yelling in the kitchen could be heard from the outside. "Yeow! Stop pinching me and leave my ass alone!"

"Can't let a good ass go to waste, eh, buddy. Now, move!"

"Sheesh, what kind of a woman is she?" A man in his late twenties emerged from the kitchen, grumbling as he rubbed at his sore ass. He had red dyed spiky hair, clad in well worn pants and the same shirt as Jenny along with a white apron with the shop's name printed on it. Taking his position behind the counter, he started to clean up cups and glasses. "No wonder every man she got to know ran away right after their first meeting."

"You know Alex, both of you do make a perfect couple, don't you think? Usually when a man and a woman constantly bicker with each other it indicates a spark of a relationship," Fei chuckled.

Alex made a gagging sound as he put his index finger inside his mouth. "No way, no how. Not in a million years to come. You can take my word for that," he put his hand over his heart and another rose up as if making an oath.

"For now," shaking his head, he poured a cup of freshly brewed coffee which Alex had prepared earlier before his arrival. Next, he got a sachet of Earl Grey tea, tearing the paper wrapper, he pulled out the small white transparent bag which contained some dried tea leaves. Holding onto the string attached to the bag, he dipped it inside the hot brewed coffee eight times before he deposited it in the trash can. He was curious. As long as he had been working and living here, he had never seen this customer before and never had a client ordered Earl Grey coffee because the taste of the coffee was already strong enough and so was Earl Grey tea. The combination of two strong tastes would drive a person's senses numb more effectively than a burnt tongue. He's also curious to why the customer would want to speak to him? Did he know him? He couldn't remember.

Positioning a tray on his lap, he put the cup of coffee and a tea spoon on it. Next, he slowly rolled himself over to attend the customer. He rarely personally tended to a customer's needs except when the business was slow or Jenny went to take a break.

"Please forgive Jenny. She tends to misuse people's names. Here's your cup of coffee," Fei apologized as he served the cup of coffee to him.

"That's alright. No harm done. I know a certain American friend of mine also tends to misuse people's name. I am used to it." Trowa put two teaspoons of sugar in his coffee, stirred for a moment before he put the teaspoon aside and took a sip of his coffee. He smiled at the coffee and whispered, "Still the same. I have missed this taste."

"Pardon?" Fei asked as he couldn't catch the whispered words.

"Huh? Oh... nothing important," Trowa came back from his reminiscing. Putting down his cup of coffee, he stared at Fei.

Fei started to get uncomfortable with the man staring. "Um... I'm Fei and you are?"

"Trowa. Trowa Barton. So... what's your full name? It can't be just Fei."

"Well, I had an accident two years ago and I kind of got amnesia. Can't recall anything except at the back of my mind something kept whispering 'Fei' and I thought it might be something related to me. Probably my name, I guess. So, I called myself 'Fei' while hoping that someday I might remember my past instead just 'Fei'," Fei explained maybe for the hundredth time during his stay in this small town. Hence, most of the residents already knew his story. The residents had received him with open arms.

"And your legs... What happened?" Trowa looked at his legs.

Fei just shrugged. "Not a clue. All I remember is I was in the hospital when I woke up, I couldn't move my legs and don't remember anything. The officers told me that some passerby found me unconscious on the beach."

"The officers couldn't find anything that can prove your identity and exactly what happened to you that day?" Trowa frowned.

"No. My case was concluded as a robbery and assault."

No words were exchange for a moment. Trowa just took a few more sips from his cup of coffee. He got a thoughtful look on his face.

Clearing his throat, Fei asked, "I thought I heard you call out to somebody named 'Wufei'. May I know who is he?"

Trowa was about to open his mouth to say something when bells chimed indicating someone had entered the shop. Both of them turned their heads to the main door. A young man with blonde hair, head turning left and then right as if searching for his friend. He was wearing khaki pants, a white long sleeve shirt covered by a dark blue patterned vest. His height was about 5'3" tall. When his aqua blue eyes landed on both of them, he gave a big smile as his eyes fixated on Fei. His eyes filled with tears.

"Wufei!"

* * *

Duo and Heero were sitting in the back seat of a cab on their way to the one and only hospital in Costa Rica to meet a specific doctor. Gloomy expressions were displayed clearly on both of their faces. They wanted answers. They wanted to know what had happened to their _family member_. They wanted him back, wanted to bring him back home. Their home. They had made up their minds before they departed from New York for their 'Retrieve Chang Wufei' mission. All of them would live at Quatre's mansion. Together. No more separation. Two years were more than enough. They had failed to help and protect one of their family members when they were out there somewhere in trouble and hurt. Their hearts had wrenched with pain seeing him sitting in a wheelchair in the photo. They would hunt down the best doctor to heal him. They would do anything to bring back their once known, 'Chang Wufei, The Justice Crusader'.

They had divided their mission once they reached Costa Rica. Trowa and Quatre would go to meet Wufei while Duo and Heero would go to the hospital. Duo had greatly objected to the division of tasks but they forbade him to see Wufei. If Wufei really did have amnesia, it was not a good idea for all of them to meet him at once. They would just scare him away. Since Trowa knew his way around getting near confused and frightened animals and Quatre could use his empathy to read Wufei, they were better than Heero, who's posture screamed seriousness and Duo, who just couldn't sit still for a moment without getting excited.

The cab slowed down to a stop right in front of the hospital main door.

"We're here," Heero stated in a monotone. His face was blank.

Duo let out a shaky breath. Hands resting on his lap curled into fists. He was nervous. Taking a few deep breaths, he forced a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Gary had just finished seeing his last patient when he walked out from his room to take a breather. He had done his rounds, checking on his patients in the ward first thing in the morning and later attended to the outpatients seeking his treatment. He was really starting to tire and it was not even lunch time yet for crying out loud. Stethoscope still hanging around his neck, he walked to the receptionist and slumped over the counter. Both hands and chin rested on the counter top. He sighed loudly.

"How was your night last night? Any catches?" A nurse with her name tag stating Mary on it asked with a knowing smile.

"God must hate me. I was shot down before I could make a move," Gary pouted.

"You are still young. Don't worry. One day you might find your Mr. Right," a second nurse remarked.

Gary straightened his back. Hands rose to shoulder level, palms facing up while his fingers twitched furiously, he whined, "I don't have time any more, Lily. I'm 28 years old already. Nobody will want me when I get wrinkles on my face. I'm doomed!"

Both of the nurse chuckled at their doctor's exaggeration. "You know, Dr. Gary. If you were straight I bet a lot of ladies would be head over heels with you and I'm willing to be your life partner, but then you are not," Lily remarked.

"And we women worry about being old maids while men, as you get older, become more marketable than us." Mary added.

Gary's fingers stopped twitching. He looked at both of them with his slanted eyes. "I hate both of you."

"Oh, you know you still love us!" they chorused and they giggled.

The sounds of somebody clearing his throat could be heard over the giggles. Both the nurses stopped and the three of them turned their heads to look at the person. Two young men were standing there. One with messy dark hair and intense cobalt eyes, wearing a button-up, baby blue shirt, black pants and a shiny pair of black loafers and the other, below waist length chestnut braided hair with rare violet eyes, wearing a white T-shirt and a sleeveless dark hoody, old jeans and a pair of black colored sneakers, slightly taller than the first.

Gary brought his hands down to his sides. Turning to face the men, he casually put his hands inside his white coat. "How may I help you, gentlemen?"

"We would like to seek Gary Jenkin," the messy dark haired man requested.

Gary raised his eyebrows. "I'm Gary Jenkin and you are…?"

"Heero Yuy," he answered.

"Duo Maxwell," the chestnut braided man introduced.

Gary almost drooled at the sight of the two gorgeous young men especially the messy haired one but he managed to keep his cool. "Let's go inside my office to talk." Leading them to his office, he sat behind his desk while they took their seats in front of it. "What would you like to talk about with me?"

Heero pulled out a photo from his wallet and put on the desk. In the picture, there were five good looking young men. It looked like a family picture. One of them… Gary recognized a young boy but his face looked so serious without a smile.

"Fei…"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 3**

"May I know what your relation with my patient is?" Gary leaned back on his chair, elbows resting on top of the chair arms. His fingers were laced in front of him and he crossed his legs. Gary raised his eyebrows waiting for the answer to come.

"His name is Chang Wufei and we are his family. We lost contact two years ago and have been searching since then. Now, we have come and would like to take him back where he belongs and have him treated by the best doctor we have at New York." Heero's low husky voice was nothing more but sounded like a predator waiting to snap his prey apart if its command was not followed. His cobalt eyes looked intensely at the doctor in front of him.

Gary was used to demanding and wayward clients, but never had he come across that kind of dangerous tone and his eyes looked like he was trying to strip him naked. In the back of his mind, he visualized himself as a chibi Gary sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, both hands gripping a blanket up to his chin to cover his naked body, shivering with fear.

_"No, please. Don't come near me... No..." Chibi Gary shaking his head and eyes wide with fear looking at a chibi Heero, who was wagging his fox tail leisurely, ears standing erect, hands spread in front of him with his fingers twitching synchronized with his mouth drooling and showing his shining fangs, shifting slowly as if waiting for the right time to pounce on his prey._

_"Oh, yes. You are mine. Nobody can save you now... Huh, huh, ha, ha, ha,..." Chibi Heero laughed evilly._

_"No, please. Don't... Somebody, anybody, help me--!" Chibi Gary cried with fear, big fat tears rolling down his chibi face. He gripped his blanket tighter as chibi Heero came nearer._

_"ROAR!!!" Chibi Heero jumped into the bed._

_"NO!!!" Chibi Gary screamed._

Duo and Heero looked at each other questioningly as the doctor's body shook with the force of his snickering. Heero raised his eyebrows and Duo just shrugged back. Turning their attention back to look at the doctor, Duo cleared his throat loudly to get the doctor's attention and said, "Anyway, we would like to have a copy of his medical records."

Gary tried to suppress his snickers but the corner of his mouth could be seen twitching with the effort. "Sorry, can't do it. Is there any proof to show that you are his family?"

"No," Duo answered.

"Then, I can't help you. Only the patient's immediate family can get access to the patient's records and you can't take the patient away without his immediate family's consent or the patient's consent." Gary put his hands on the arms of his chair. His face started to get serious and tension began to build within his room.

"But we are orphans. How the hell could we prove it?! We are his only family. Ain't the picture proof enough?" Duo got impatient.

"But you are not related by blood."

"Which part don't you understand? Ever heard of the word orphan? O. R. P. H. A. N. Orphan. There, I even spelled it for ya."

"If he is an orphan then only his legal guardian can get access to his records. I don't believe you have the legal paperwork to be his legal guardian, do you?"

Duo was about to stand up to jump at the doctor but Heero managed to grasp his hand and pull him back in his seat with his eyes still fixed on the doctor's face.

"Let the fuck go of my hand!" Duo growled at Heero. He tried to use his other hand to get free from Heero's firm grip but to no avail. Heero just tightened his hand further.

Heero used his free hand to rummage through his pockets and pulled out his badge. He put it on the table and pushed it to the doctor before he took his hand back and said, "You're giving me no choice but to pull rank. As a Preventers agent, I demand you give me the patient's record for my perusal."

Duo stopped his struggling.

Gary leaned forward to take the badge and study it. "Though this badge is real, I don't care what rank you are. Without any formal letter of request from your Preventers HQ, the answer is still no." Gary put the badge back on the table and pushed it to Heero. "Don't forget, you are within Costa Rica territory. Not New York. You may try to get a warrant letter from the Costa Rica Police's Main Office but I don't think that the Chief would do as you bid. Let's just say that I know certain officers in there do not welcome outsiders poking their nose in their case. Much less agents from Preventers. He does not like authorities from other states thinking that Costa Rica officers can't do their job and need to surrender their files to an outsider to finish it."

Heero jumped from his seat. The sounds of a chair scraping the floor were heard as it was pushed back a few inches. His expression screamed murder. This time, it was Duo's turn to grab a hold of Heero's hand before he could do anything stupid. Gary could see that both of them were NOT happy. Any normal person would have cringed and run for their life from Heero right now but Gary was not a normal person. He had a history. A black history.

"What do you want?" Heero hissed.

"As I have said, either you get consent from the patient's legal guardian or the patient himself. Then, I have no objection whatsoever as I am only following medical ethics," Gary smiled. "But you are more than welcome to visit the patient if you are his friends."

There was a moment's pause. "Fine. We will personally _visit_ him," Heero said the word 'visit' as if it was a threat. He picked up his badge and the photo and put them away. Duo stood up also, both of them glared menacingly at the doctor and prepared to leave but were stopped by him.

"Wait. Did you come by cab? How much did you pay for the ride?" Gary stood up.

"It's none of your business," Duo growled.

"Sad to say, it is really none of my business since it's not my money and I bet the cab charged you double, but if you are really going to go and visit Fei, I'm more than willing to help by taking you to him." Gary stripped his white coat off and hung it on a hanger near his office window and grabbed his suit jacket. "It's not like it's far away. Just about a twenty minute walk. We could use some fresh air and I can show you around here. I believe it wasn't only the two of you who flew here, am I right? I guess the other two of your so called family are now already talking with Fei at his work place as we speak."

Both Heero and Duo could smell that this Gary Jenkin was no simple man. They would have to be more cautious with him.

Gary could feel their tension and eyes burning at the back of his head. He smiled. He turned around to meet them as he put on his jacket. "I think it is in order to get some groceries if the four of you are to stay at our place till dinner time to catch up and get to know at each other and all. As for lunch, you can take care of yourselves. I will buy take-out for Fei and me only. Don't say I didn't warn you beforehand." Gary walked to the door, opened it and stepped out.

Duo and Heero were surprised. One minute, he snickered for no reason. Next, they were at each other's throat and then, as if nothing happened, he's acting friendly.

"He's a psycho." Duo whispered to Heero.

"Hn." Heero grunted in agreement.

"Mary, I'm taking the rest of the day off. If there is any emergency, you know where to call me." Gary winked at her, grinning.

"Of course, but I'm keeping tab of your total rest time and day." Mary stood up, a hand on her hip and waving her finger at Gary as would a mother lecturing her son for playing hooky.

"Oh, please spare me. Am I that bad? I have done my homework in time." Gary gasped dramatically. One hand over his heart while his other hand was lifted to his forehead.

The nurses giggled. "I don't know why you want to be a doctor when you have the talent to be an actor." Lily remarked.

Gary shrugged and shook his head. "What's to say? God won't allow my brain and healing hands to go to waste."

Gary bid them farewell.

"Good luck to you if you know what I mean." Lily teased and waved her hand at them.

Gary just waved back without turning his head with the two young men in tow.

Heero and Duo turned their heads to look at the nurses questioningly as they continued to walk.

Mary blew them a kiss and Lily winked at both of them.

Heero shivered as goose bumps started to crawl over his entire body. Duo's eyes were wide with fear. They quickly turned away as they sensed a feeling of deja vu which related to a certain Queen of Pink.

"Let's get out of here."

"Hn."

* * *

The blonde boy quickly walked over and stood right in front of Fei. Big fat tears rolled down his cherubic face. Eyes scanned over him as if the blonde boy could not believe that he was there. Fei was getting even more uncomfortable than before.

"His name is Quatre Winner," Trowa broke the silence.

Fei rolled his eyes between Trowa and the blonde boy in front of him. Eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean as in Quatre Raberba Winner? The CEO of the WEI? One of the top 5 tycoons in the world?"

"Yes," Trowa took a sip of his coffee, hiding his amusement behind the cup. "In fact, he is number one on the list."

"Ah, Mr. Winner, welcome to _My Coffee House_. It's a great honor for you to come to our humble little shop. Please, take a seat," Fei smiled brightly flashing his white teeth as he rolled back a bit to make room for him to move. "What can I get for you?"

Trowa choked as the coffee he was drinking flowed down the wrong pipe. He managed to put down the cup before he made a mess of himself. One hand covered his mouth and the other banged on his chest as he coughed badly.

"Mr. Barton, are you all right?" Fei asked with concern.

Quatre's eyes darted between Wufei and Trowa and he reluctantly looked away from Wufei to go and take care of Trowa. He sat beside him and gently patted his back soothingly. "Trowa, you picked the wrong time to cough your lung out." His tears had stopped.

Trowa's face was flushed and his eyes were teary when he has finally calmed down. "Sorry," He wheezed out. His hand reached for a napkin on the table to wipe his face and blow his nose. Then, he giggled behind the napkin.

Both Quatre and Fei raised their eyebrows. One thought crossed Fei's mind. They were weird.

"What's funny?" Quatre crossed his arms.

"It's nothing important," Trowa's voice was muffled.

Quatre rolled his eyes, not believing him for a second. "I will deal with you later." Turning back his attention to Wufei, his eyes softened, looking fondly at him. "Wufei," he called.

"Excuse me?" Fei asked.

Quatre took a deep breath and his whole body and facial expression turned serious as if he was a in conference. "Your name is Chang Wufei and you are part of our family. You have been missing for two years and we have been searching high and low for you until one of my hired detectives found you here two days ago. We are here to bring you back home and find the best doctor to heal you in New York."

Fei was stunned to say the least. His mind was jumbled and confused. He had not been given any preparation for this sudden news after he had been here for so long. He was used to his new life without knowing his real identity. He assumed his background was one of just a normal citizen or at least he thought so. He was shocked to hear that he belonged to a family and not just any simple family but part of a tycoon's.

"B... but we don't look the same," Fei stuttered.

"Wufei, we are all orphans. Hence, we built our own family. We are all brothers of the heart. Not something that can be proven with blood or on some piece of paper." A sad looked crossed Quatre's face. Trowa just observed and let Quatre to do all the talking.

Fei breathed shallowly.

"Wufei..." Quatre reached out his hand to touch Wufei.

Before he could do so, Fei quickly pulled his hand away. "No... And please call me Fei."

Quatre's hand stopped midway. Tears started to well up in his blue eyes. Trowa put his hand on his shoulder. Quatre turned his head to look at Trowa. Trowa shook his head gently. Quatre swallowed hard and took back his hand and just stared solemnly at Wufei.

Sounds of a chiming bell filled the shop.

"I... better get back to work. I will call Alex to serve you in a moment. Excuse me." Fei clumsily, quickly rolled away.

It had been two hours after the talk and they had yet to go away. Fei was getting more and more restless.

"Hey, Fei, you are all fidgety. Are you okay?" Alex asked as he ran ice cubes through the blender.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just do your work."

Alex just shrugged.

The bell chimed again followed by a yell, "Goo...d morning people! I'm here to kidnap some exotic today."

Protesting voices filled the air.

"I haven't had my third cup yet!"

"Don't you have work today Dr. Gary?!"

"You are a big bad man!"

"Leave him alone!"

"I want my coffee!"

Fei was surprised and curious. Gary just walked over to him, put both the grocery and take-out bags on his lap and pushed him away. "Gary, what's going on?"

Ignoring his question, he informed Alex, "Alex, please kindly tell Mrs. Kade that Fei is taking off for the rest of today and maybe tomorrow too, will you?"

"Whatever you say, doc'."

"Thanks." Gary resumed his task.

Both Quatre and Trowa stood up and looked tense with the sudden appearance of the man in the photo. Quatre saw both Heero and Duo were standing outside the shop with packages dangling from their hands. They started to follow as the guy pushed a protesting Wufei out of the shop.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 4**

"Gary!?" Fei yelled in frustration as Gary rolled him out of the shop and stopped in front of two strangers.

"Fei, I just found two new friends and I want you to meet them," a hand was raised to point at the braided man, "This is Duo Maxwell and," the hand moved over to the next person, "this is Heero Yuy."

Fei stared at Heero and Duo perplexed.

"Wufei…" Duo sucked in his breath deeply. Finally, they had found him. He stepped forward toward him but was halted at the expression on the face in front of him.

"No, my name is Fei." Fei looked away. He clenched his hands tightly on the grocery bag in his lap. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

There was a sad look on both Duo's and Heero's face, especially Duo's.

The sounds of a bell chimed and two young men emerged from the shop.

"Duo, Heero." Quatre acknowledged them. Trowa just nodded at them.

"Well, well, well. You must be the other two so called family members, eh? I saw you in the picture. Um, I must say that all of you are more striking than in the picture." Gary nodded at them approvingly. "Won't you introduce them to me?" Gary turned to ask Heero.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Gary Jenkin. I'm Quatre Winner. Pleased to meet you." Quatre politely extended his hand.

Gary accepted the hand and gave it a few shakes.

"Trowa Barton." Trowa shook hands also.

"Introductions are done. Let us all get more acquainted at our house, shall we? More comfy and more convenient. What do you say?" Without waiting for any response, Gary resumed his task of pushing his reluctant Fei home and whistling the Care Bear's theme song.

Quatre questioningly eyed the packages Heero and Duo were holding.

"Lunch take-out." Heero said in a monotone.

"Oh..."

No more words were exchanged as their eyes fixated on Wufei's back. Afraid if they looked away, he would disappear again.

They had walked for about ten minutes when they arrived at the beach and spotted a few chalets on a row, facing the sunset, each situated about fifty meters away. They walked on the sandy beach and stopped at the second chalet.

"Well, this is our home sweet home. Welcome to our humble little house." Gary smiled and winked at his guests.

"You own this chalet?" Quatre asked as he scrutinized the place.

"Yup, all these chalets are individual private property. Mostly owned by rich people to use at their convenience and some are used as rentals for tourists."

The deck was surrounded by a balcony. Half of the steps to the deck had been renovated into a ramp. The chalet had a wide set of French doors and a bay window. They could clearly see the flower patterned drapes in a soft color through the door glass. Between the window and the French door, a wooden plaque was hung with the words _Home Sweet Home_ embossed on it. There were a patio table and three chairs near the corner in front of the window.

Gary pushed the wheelchair up the ramp and over the threshold while the rest took the steps. Gary engaged the wheelchair's brake as he dug around his pocket to get the house key. "Ah, ha!" Gary made a goofy grin as he found the key and inserted it into the lock. Then he pushed the French door wide open. The drapes fluttered as the sea air rushed into the house. Gary pushed the cloth aside and stepped in to tie it back.

Fei clumsily released the brake and rolled himself into the kitchen to deposit the things in his lap without saying anything or even glancing at his guests. He had been quiet since they left the coffee shop. He could feel their eyes on him and that made him nervous. Two persons claiming he was their missing family member was more than he could handle but four.

"If there is nothing else, I will be in my room." Fei said in a quiet voice and without waiting for any response, he rolled away to his sanctuary. He did not even acknowledge the guests in the hall.

Gary turned to look solemnly at the retreating back in the wheelchair. The four young men's eyes followed Wufei until the bedroom door closed with a soft click. They could see how pale their Wufei was. Quatre gasped and put his hands on his chest where his heart was beating. His eyes brimmed with tears. He could feel Wufei's confusion, his nervousness and most of all, he was afraid, scared.

"No..." A tear rolled down his cheek. Trowa pulled him into an embrace to offer some comfort and rubbed his back soothingly. Quatre buried his face on his shoulder as he cried silently.

"Shh... everything will be all right." Trowa murmured in his ear.

When Duo saw Wufei's retreating form and the pale look on his face, he wanted to walk over and hug him. To comfort him. To protect him from any danger. To keep him safe. To chase away his nightmares. To keep him warm. To spoil him. But he couldn't. With Wufei's current condition, he would only chase him away. Scare him away. He could do nothing but watch. He clenched his hands until his knuckles were white. If only... if only he had told him two years ago...

Heero just stared at the retreating figure. He was mad. Yes, he was mad at himself after seeing Wufei. He was mad because he was not there to help him when he needed it. He was mad for not trying harder to look for him. He was mad because he was not good enough to protect him. He was mad because he was useless. He was mad because he could do nothing but watch. He wished so hard that it was him who was sitting in the wheelchair. If only... if only he could get his hand on Wufei's attacker... He would make them pay tenfold for what they had done to Wufei.

"No... stop... please." Quatre's voice was muffled on Trowa's shoulder.

"Heero, Duo. Enough. Control." Trowa warned them. Trowa was also having a hard time controlling his emotions but for his lover's sake, he had to.

Both Heero and Duo tried to tone down their bubbling emotions.

"Sorry."

"Gomen."

"Why are you all still standing? Please take a seat and make yourselves at home." Gary came out from the kitchen holding a tray of drinks. "I have nothing fancy to drink here so I hope tea is fine for you all?" He raised his eyebrow when he saw the blonde boy crying silently within the uni-banged boy's embrace and being comforted with affection.

"No, tea is fine. Thank you." Heero replied and with a heavy heart, both Duo and Heero took their seats.

Quatre sniffled, trying to calm his crying, taking a deep breath and embarrassed, he turned to look at Gary. "It's so embarrassing for me to cry here. So sorry." Quatre hiccupped as he clumsily wiped away his tears, face flushed. "May I use your washroom?"

"It's ok. We are human after all." Gary remarked. "Washroom is adjacent to the kitchen. You won't miss it."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Quatre dismissed himself as Gary and Trowa took their seats. It was silent and the air was tense. Gary could see their eyes fixated on Fei's bedroom door longingly and their faces were grim.

"Look," The young men looked at him when Gary started to speak. "I know you have finally found your missing family member but I do not want you to force him or something. Let him set the pace. Don't forget he has amnesia and has been living in a new world, a new life than his previous one, which he doesn't remember nor do I know what it was like. If you rush him, you will just scare him away. Give him time to adjust. To accept this new found knowledge. Of course, family support is important too. Take it one step at a time. If you have been waiting for two years, there's no harm in you waiting a little bit longer. Give him some room and I'm sure his memory will come back with your help now. Take my advice as a doctor." Gary stood up. "I'm going to check on Fei for a bit."

"Why," Heero asked. "Why you are helping us now when you opposed us this morning."

Gary stopped mid walk but he didn't turn his head as he replied. "Suffice to say that he's one of my family too." With that, Gary walked to Fei's bedroom, leaving the three young men behind.

* * *

Fei was anxious and had butterflies in his stomach. He just didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew he was a bit rude out there just now but he really couldn't face them at the moment and he needed to be alone to sort out his head. The bitter part was he's an orphan. After two years of thinking that he must have a family with a mother, father, siblings... or maybe he had his own family with a wife and children... His hopes had been brutally crushed today. He was just an orphan. He was no one. Fei tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat but his emotions were riding on a roller coaster. Slumping forward, elbows resting on his knees, he clutched at his hair. A few tears dropped on his lap, making wet spots on his pants. He sobbed silently beside his bed.

Soft knocks on the door filled the room before Gary let himself in and closed it behind him softly. His heart wrenched at seeing Fei's silent sobs. Slowly, he walked over and knelt in front of Fei. He leaned forward and two hands brought his head up and pulled it onto his shoulder. Fei wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and buried his face in his neck. Gary wrapped around his shaking body and one hand brushed his back soothingly.

"Why are you crying?" Gary whispered ignoring the wet feel on his neck and probably his shirt too. "You should be happy because your family has found you."

"I... I don't... have f...family. I'm an... orphan." Fei's sobbed and sniffed hard.

"No. I could tell you that they really are your family although not blood related. They have been trying very hard to search for you. They worried about you."

"B...but I... don't r...remember them. I'm s...scared. I want to... stay with y...you. I don't wanna go a...away. T...this is my... home."

Gary smiled and Fei's declaration had set his heart fluttering happily. Yes, their home. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Nobody is forcing you. You can wait till you are ready. I'll be always by your side if you need me. This home will always welcome you back at any time. If they forced you, then I will fight tooth and nail for you. I will slash them to pieces and use them for fish bait. Then, I will grill the fish for our dinner."

Fei giggled. "Yuck. That's d...disgusting. You eat it y...yourself." Fei pushed away to look at him. Though tears were still rolling down from his puffy eyes on his flushed face and his runny red nose, he smiled.

"Now, that's the smile I want to see from my baby brother." Gary said out loud as he no longer needed to whisper and grinned. "But the smile doesn't fit with your puffy eyes and red nose." One hand over his chest and one hand holding his chin he frowned as if he was trying hard to make a decision in picking a dress for his date. "Have you changed your profession to a clown?"

That did the trick. Fei picked up his pillow from the bed and smacked him on the head. "Take that!" Fei smacked him a few more times as Gary yelped and tried to dodge the oncoming attacks. Fei was no longer crying but smiling. He was grateful he had gotten to know Gary in his life.

The sounds of fabric tearing could be heard clearly followed by feathers floating in the air. Both stopped their actions. Fei looked at the pillow on his hand which now had become deflated. Gary, hands over his head for protection during the bout looked at it too.

"Looks like your weapon has worn out." Gary deadpanned.

A feather brushed over the tip of Fei's nose. Fei scrunched up his face before he sneezed explosively and fire his _second loaded weapon _onto Gary's face.

SPLAT!

"Ew...!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since Gary went to see their Wufei and a composed Quatre was back from the washroom. Their minds kept thinking about the doctor's speech. Trowa had relayed it to Quatre.

"What the doctor said is right. We can't cause stress to a wounded animal. The more we push, the more the wounded animal wants to try to run away. We need to take everything slow to gain back its trust. Let him understand that we are not here to hurt him." Trowa broke their train of thought.

"For short, just more waiting." Duo said brusquely.

"But at least we found him safe and sound and we can help him in his recuperation now. I'm sure Wufei will gain back his lost memory." Quatre remarked.

"We've got no choice. We can't risk losing Wufei again." Heero stated.

They all perked up their heads when they heard the bedroom's door open.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

For your information, my ficcies updates would be slow for the month of June and July BUT… I will try to update at least one chapter for each of my ficcies on each month.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

_**Flashback**_

**Chapter 5**

After both Gary and Fei had roughly cleaned up all the feathers, Fei changed into a fresh cream colored T-shirt and disposed of the tear-soaked shirt in the hamper. He tamed back his ebony hair and tied it into a loose pony tail. Fei then took a few moments to calm his nerves. Gary put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Fei tilted his head up to look at him.

"Hey, everything is gonna be all right." Gary said softly.

Fei took a deep shuddering breath and exhaled it. "I'm okay now." He forced a smile.

"Okay, then. It's impolite to keep the guests waiting outside. Let's go." Gary took a hold of the wheelchair and headed out of the room.

When Fei rolled out from his room, four good looking guests perked up their heads to gaze at him. Fei was not used to people staring at him and he could feel his face and ears starting to get warm. He gave them a small smile of his own as Gary pushed him to the couch beside where their guests were seated. Once Gary locked the wheelchair, he moved to claim his seat right beside Fei. All of them were sitting in a circle.

The couch on which Gary was seated could hold three people. Duo claimed at the other end of it, leaving the middle empty. Next to Duo was a chair claimed by Heero followed by a love seat claimed by Quatre and Trowa which was opposite the couch.

The four guests stared openly at their Wufei. This was the first time in two years they had seen him close-up. This current version of Wufei had broader shoulders and slightly more packed with muscles, but overall if he was to compared to the rest of them, Wufei still was the smallest. Probably because of his Asian heritage. They wondered what Wufei's height was now after two years. Well, two years ago, both Quatre and Wufei were almost the same height and they tried anything to get themselves to grow. Wondering if their no-good-old-goats-scientists had done any damage to their hormones and purposely causing them to be stuck with their height. They were grudgingly envious of Heero, Duo and Trowa for they had sprouted endlessly since the war had stopped until they reached the age of 18 and their growth had slowed .

Their Wufei, who loved to wear his culture's clothes, justice ranting, sharp tongued, sharp wits and always frowning could no longer be seen now. His facial expression was more openly displayed. His hair loosely tied with a few strands hanging on his face and his current taste in attire made him look younger than the Wufei they once knew. They could see that he was fidgeting at the moment and his lap was most interesting to look at while his face was slowly colored with crimson. His ebony eyes rose up to look at them shyly every few seconds. How cute, they thought.

Gary was highly amused with his free show. The four guests had straightened their backs and stared openly at Fei as if he was a fine piece of art or as if they had never seen an exotic before in their life. Gary had been keeping track of time to see who's gonna blink their eyes first.

It had been almost three minutes and nobody had said anything and with every second that passed, Fei was getting more nervous. Every time he started to open his mouth to say something, the intense looks he got from the guests killed whatever courage he had just built up and he would look anywhere but at their eyes. Feeling self conscious, he tried to wrack his brain, checking his memory for anything out of place on him but he could think of none. He had made sure he was presentable before he met the guests. As the gears in his brain were busy working, his little tummy took that moment to let out a loud growl, capturing its owner attention away from his worries. If possible, his face got even redder than before.

Heero blinked first followed by the others.

"You lost!" Gary smirked and his forefinger pointed squarely at Heero's face.

The four guests just coming out of their trances blinked owlishly at Gary, including Fei.

"Lost? Lost what?" Quatre asked.

"In the staring competition of course." Gary answered and grinned at them. "What's to say. Fei is just way too hypnotizing what with his beauty and exoticness and all. Nobody would say no to him, am I right, Fei?"

Fei gaped at Gary. How dare he! Vein throbbing on his forehead and left eye twitching; he knuckled Gary's head from the side. HARD.

BOK!

"Ow!" Gary yelped. He rubbed at the sore spot and glared at Fei.

"Shut up and stop talking nonsense." Fei growled.

Gary pouted. Then, he reached out his hand to Fei. He used his fingers to tuck a few strands of hair behind his ears and smoothly brought up his hand with something white between his fingers in front of Fei.

"I believe you missed one." Gary grinned.

Fei looked at the white feather between the fingers. His pillow feather! He had made sure he was all tidied up back in his room. How... He quickly snatched away the feather from Gary's fingers and glared heatedly at him for not telling him that there was still a feather stuck to his hair. He blushed hotly. Wondered if that was what the guests stared about at him.

Gary chuckled at Fei's blushes. "Cute, cute. I wonder how many more shades of red your face can turn."

At that comment, Fei just blushed ten times harder. "Gary!"

Gary just cackled. He stood up and walked over to where Heero was seated. "Come, let us prepare our take-out lunch."

"Why me?" Heero asked as he looked up at him.

Gary rolled his eyes as if it was the dumbest question. "Why? 'Coz you lost, dude."

"I didn't lose anything."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Both Gary and Heero gave their best death glare at each other. Well, just imagine their eyes releasing electricity and clashing in the middle of the air.

The rest of the audience was amused watching them fight. Even their heads were tilting from left to right and so on every time each made their counter-attack.

...Ku-rumble...

Quatre's face glowed red in embarrassment as everyone stared at him. "Sorry..."

"Hn. Whatever." Heero stood up to his full height and tilted his head up to give one last glare at Gary. "Omae o korosu." He growled, only for him to hear.

Gary also stood up straight and tilted his head down to echo the glare. He wondered what he just growled before he headed to the kitchen. Gary smirked as he found out that Heero's height just reached his nose. No matter what he meant by the words he just growled, he wished he would say it again. It was so sexy to hear him growl those three little words. He gave a wink to Fei before he trotted to the kitchen.

"Ah... I apologize for my behavior this morning." Fei shyly looked at them.

"No. We should be the ones to apologize. We know it was too abrupt for you." Quatre smiled. Trowa just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, how about we try to make amends and start all over again?" Duo grinned at Fei. Standing up, he walked to just in front him, bowed a little and lifted his hand. "Hi, my name is Duo Maxwell. Just call me Duo."

Fei was mesmerized by the person standing in front of him. This was the first time he realized he had long chestnut braided hair as he could see the end of the braid resting beside his hip. His eyes were a rare violet color. His smile was brightly lit upon his face. He could feel that this person was full of laughter. He also could smell the sweet cologne he wore. Tentatively, he took the hand and shook it. "Fei." Fei introduced himself.

"So, Fei. Pleased to meet you." Duo pumped a few more time to get a better feel of his hand. All he could say was that it was as smooth as silk and soft to the touch. The shake was gentle. Two years back, Wufei's shaking would crush his hand without mercy.

Fei blushed slightly as Duo pumped his hand a little bit longer. He could feel the warmth of the strong hand. Then Duo stepped aside to let Quatre have a turn.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre is enough. Pleased to meet you." Quatre took Fei's hand and shook it a few times.

"Trowa. Trowa Barton." Trowa did the same.

"P...pleased to meet you all." Fei stuttered.

As both Quatre and Trowa went back to their love seat, Duo sat where Gary had been beside Fei. Fei took a peek at the man beside him and his hair too. This did not go unnoticed by his guests but they just pretended they were oblivious to his action.

"A family member of ours has been missing for two years now and we have been searching high and low for him. It's really been eating us these last two years. We have been thinking all sorts of possibilities might have happened to him and why did he hide from us but it never occurred to us that he might have amnesia." Quatre took a deep breath and his face seemed ten years older. "It seems like we were all wrong. Thinking that he was hiding from us because we had done something wrong and he was upset with us or he had some personal problem and did not want us to know or help him." A tear slipped from his eyes. He used his knuckle to wipe it away. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat before he continued. "We are sorry we couldn't be there when you needed us. You must have been very scared when you lost your memory and were alone in a strange place. If only we had tried harder to find you. No matter what, we will find the culprit for you." Quatre clenched his knuckles until they turned white. Trowa wrapped a hand around Quatre's shoulders to offer some comfort.

Duo just sat there gritting his teeth. Hands clenched and unclenched in an attempt to hold back his temper. "Yeah, Quatre's right. I, Shinigami will personally dig the culprit out, even down in hell and there will be hell to pay."

Fei didn't know what to say when suddenly...

// _**"Nobody messes with Shinigami..." A young boy looking like Duo smiled in a very unpleasant way seated in a very small room fit only for one person, harnessed to his seat and a lot of colorful wires on the background. **_

_**"02! Behind your back! Watch out!" A voice warned him which sounds like himself.**_ //

Fei blinked his eyes when a hand moved up and down in front of his face. "Huh?" He jumped a bit.

"Hey, buddy. You all right there?" Duo asked in concern.

Fei looked at him. "Oh, ah... I'm fine. Really." Fei let out a nervous chuckle.

Duo did not believe him but he just dropped it, not wanting to push him.

"Ah... so, I'm your missing family member. Which mean you must know me very well. Especially about my past." Fei looked at them and they nodded their heads. "Then... c...can you please tell me who I am?"

* * *

Sounds of plastic rustling filled up the kitchen.

"Where's the plates." Heero asked.

"In the last drawer beside the fridge." Gary answered.

Heero took three strides and bent down to pull out the drawer to get the plates. Gary's eyes leered at his ass. Raising an eyebrow with appreciation, he whispered, "Nice butt."

Heero heard him all right. Straightening his back, plates in his hands, he turned to him. Putting the plates on the dining table, he growled, "Omae o korosu."

"What? _Oh my ever court shoe_?"

Heero just stared wide eyed at him. "Hn. Baka." With that, Heero took the plates of foods and headed back to the living room.

"Baka? I wonder what that means." Gary shrugged. "Anyway, he still made it sounds sexy though."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 6**

Too many things had happened in one day and some background stories about Fei had left him speechless. Everything was a blur to him as his brain tried to digest the information. He might just as well claim the nickname "Twinkle" from Alex who was always in a fog if someone tried to explain something or talk to him. Light on, light off and so on. His head felt like it was gonna explode every time he tried hard to remember his past. He managed to hide his pain but not for long when the blonde guy suddenly interrupted the story saying that it's enough for today and will be continued the next time we meet. Fei tried to object but was silent when his soft blue eyes looked at him full of concern and a hand over his heart, saying that the rest would be told next time when they meet as now he was confused, tired and in pain. A good night's rest is in order. Fei swallowed hard at the _look_ on the blonde's face. It was pretty hard to say no to him with that _look_ and he nodded his head in agreement.

After dinner, their guests rather reluctantly, finally managed to call it a day and left. Both Gary and Fei heaved their own sighs of relief. They thought they would need some sort of broomstick or pan to make them go away. After the others had gone, they locked every door and window in the house and retired for the day.

Later...

Lying on the bed naked on his stomach with his cheek resting on his crossed arms, Fei purred in pleasure as Gary, wearing only briefs, seated on his knees beside him, applied more lotion to his lower back and started to massage, slowly moving to his buttocks and finally his legs. Every night after having their respective bath and shower, Gary would massage Fei's lower body to relief some pressure soreness. Sitting too long in a wheelchair prevented blood circulation in the skin and if not taken care of, redness or breaks in the skin would appear and the skin would die. Normally the nerves send messages of pain or feelings of discomfort to your brain to let you know that you need to change position, but damage to your spinal cord keeps these messages from reaching your brain.

"Nice..." Fei purred. His eyes closed in bliss as he smiled in content.

"I gotta charge you a buck per minute for this service." Gary quipped as he took a glance at his contented face.

"Like you would do that, and stop playing with my butt." Fei opened his eyes to glare at him.

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Ol' Mighty Kitten finally unsheathed its claws and baring its fangs to its Master after all the time they have spent together in undying love. How ungrateful." Gary, ever the queen drama, started to sob and a finger wiped away an imaginary tear at the corner of his eye tenderly.

Fei rolled his eyes and let out a grunt as he shifted his head to bury his face on his arms. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Oh, you wanna know?" Gary dropped his act and started to grin evilly. Hands hovered above Fei's body. "Coz' you have the cutest butt in the whole world!" With that, his hands reached for his target.

"AAH!" Fei jerked his head up in surprise. "Stop groping my butt!!!"

Gary just cackled and never stopped his assault on said piece of butt.

"PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!"

After the massage incident, Gary washed up his hands before he helped Fei into his pajamas.

"Gary...?" Fei looked shyly at the person above him.

"Hm?" Gary raised his eyebrows questioningly at the person under him as he buttoned up the last button of his shirt.

"Could you..." Fei swallowed nervously before he tried again. "Could you hold me for tonight?" With that, his face instantly turned crimson. For tonight, Fei did not want to sleep alone after what had happened today. His mind was in turmoil and he did not wish to think about it anymore, but just get a good night sleep. He would worry about it tomorrow when his mind was much more rested and able to make sense.

Gary's face softened and he smiled at him. It was very rare for Fei to ask to sleep together. Mostly they would just cuddle to gain some comfort from each other before bed time but never sleep together. Both of them respected their moments of privacy. Well, privacy of thought. Though having baths and showers together were considered intimate moments in most people's opinion.

Gently brushing a few strands of hair away from his forehead, "Sure, if you want me to." Gary said softly, still smiling. "Let me put some pajamas on first. I don't think you would appreciate me sleeping only with my briefs, do you?"

"Well, if you don't mind me drooling over your precious skin." Fei snorted though he flushed slightly.

"Enough said. I don't need you to feed me a visual picture of you drooling and snoring." Gary playfully poked a few times at Fei's pert nose but before Fei could get a hold of his finger, he straightened up and whistled while sashaying his way out of the bedroom in search for his pajamas.

"I don't snore!" Fei intensified his glare at the swaying butt in hopes of burn a hole in it.

A few minutes later Gary emerged fully dressed in his pajamas with... Fei rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times in disbelieve. His eyes went wide. "Cats?"

Gary turned 360 degrees and struck a pose before Fei, grinning like an idiot. "You like them?"

"Where the hell did you find the kind of pajamas with cats all over them?" Fei paused and then added, "And in yellow."

"I found them last week on my way back from the hospital at a shop and I think they are cute and remind me of you so, I bought them."

"Me? A cat?" Fei growled dangerously at him.

"Yeah, you are just like kitten. Love to get all cuddly. Though it loves to show its claws, but really a big softie on the inside." Gary sighed dreamingly.

A vein throbbed on Fei's forehead and his left eyebrow twitched slightly. "Big softie indeed." He mumbled under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he smiled sweetly and said, "C'mon, let's go to sleep. I'm tired." His voice dripped with sugar.

Gary came back to earth and all but skipped to the awaiting bed. "Okay." Slipping into the bed and pulling the blanket up to his chin, he shifted his body onto his side to face Fei on the bed. He gave Fei a toothy grin. "Comfy."

Fei still with the sweet smile plastered on his face, asked nicely. "May I have your hand please?"

Without a second thought, Gary put out his hand to Fei's and gently clasped hands.

"Thank you." Fei whispered and moved Gary's hand to his mouth to give it a light peck.

Gary practically melted at the sight of Fei's affection for him, right before...

"YEOW!!!"

Teeth sank into his hand.

* * *

Jazz music filled the air softly. The pub was lit with a dim orange light from the ceiling above and in the middle of each table was a small candle in a transparent glass cup creating soft illumination. A suitable place for couples to have a date and have some romantic moments. Seated at the bar are none other than Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Each was nursing their own chosen poison. Both faces looked slightly flush. The two top buttons of Heero's shirt had been opened showing his hard flushed chest off while Duo had unzipped his hoody. After they had left the chalet, both Heero and Duo went to have a much needed drink while Trowa and Quatre went back to their hotel. Stumbling into the nearest place which served liquor, they sat at the bar and ordered their drinks. Four shots of tequila and three shots of vodka. Both had said nothing for almost an hour. They were lost to their own thoughts and feelings.

"For two years we have been worried sick and suffered like hell searching for him but he remembers nothing of us." Duo finally broke the silence between them. Slumped over the bar, he pressed his shot of Tequila to his warm forehead, eyes closed.

"He's no longer the Chang Wufei we used to know. He has changed. A lot I should say." Heero took a sip of his Vodka. His eyes had a faraway look.

Duo snorted. Blinking his hazy eyes open, he said "No more justice ranting. No more death glares. No more Chinese traditional clothes. No more hidden feelings. No more… tight pony tail. He looks younger. So much softer… and fragile." He downed his shot of Vodka in one big gulp and slammed the glass down hard on the bar with a bang.

After hearing Duo saying that, Heero followed suit. The bartender gave them a look but said nothing so long as they did not break the glasses or caused any trouble. The bartender was trying to decide whether he should continue to serve another round to both of them. He really did not want to clean up the mess after them but he just served them another round. They were his customers after all.

"He seems so much happier with that Gary guy. Did you realize that during the whole conversation… both of them were holding hands all that time?" Heero looked hazily at the ice cube in his glass.

Of course Duo realized it. How Wufei smiled at him, looked at him… touched him. He admitted that he did feel jealous of that guy. In the past, Wufei would raise his katana right between his eyes if he dared to try to touch him or as he would say, cross over his boundaries.

"I wonder how deep their relationship is." Duo sighed heavily.

Heero swirled his glass a bit before he took a gulp and let out a soft sigh. He started to miss his once known Wufei stronger than before. Back in the past, both of them would always give their best death glare at each other. They would test their combats skills on each other as if they were in a real war zone. They would snap remarks at each other. But once in a while, they would sit together in the living room and have a quiet moment. Every time they were having this weird moment together during the middle of the night when they couldn't sleep for their nightmares, each would take turns making tea for both of them. Though they said nothing, they felt comfortable with each other. They would stay up until almost dawn before they retired to their respective bedroom and caught a few winks. It was the only secret both of them shared without the others' knowledge. Not even until today. But now, it seemed like he was the only one who knew their secret.

"If only I had tried harder… He won't be like this now." Heero thought out loud.

In the chalet when Gary had disappeared into Fei's bedroom to collect him, Trowa briefly shared with them all of what he had learned from Fei back at the coffee shop. Frankly, they all felt something smelled fishy about the whole incident.

"If I find the culprit, he will beg for his death." Duo growled dangerously.

Heero turned to him and asked. "How do you know that the culprit is a he?"

Duo tilted his head to look Heero in the face sluggishly. "Well… It must be a he isn't it. If not then who had that kind of strength to beat up Fei-man? He must be some well trained terrorist just like us who beat him."

Heero blinked his eyes. "Point taken." Then he frowned. "But what if Wufei was drugged and was beaten by some woman?"

Duo snickered. "Hee-chan, you're totally wasted right now. Hello..., we are ex-Gundam pilots for crying out loud. Our bodies are trained to get used to all sorts of drugs. We are invincible, dude." He took a big gulp of his Tequila.

Heero grunted. "Point taken. Maybe I have had enough to drink. It's started to mess with my brain function."

Duo choked on his drink as some of it had gone down the wrong pipe. Tequila spilled out from his mouth and he coughed badly as he frantically banged on his chest to help clear his windpipe.

The bartender came over to them looking disapproving. Picking up a cloth, he wiped up the mess. Well, at least it was just liquid. "I'm sorry but I think your partner has had enough. Do you want me to call a cab for you?" The bartender asked nicely.

Heero glared at him hazily. Finishing off his shot of Vodka, he said, "No need. Our hotel is nearby. A walk and some fresh air will be fine." He pulled out his wallet and put some notes on the bar. "Keep the change."

Heero stood up and took Duo, who was still coughing up a lung and trying to catch his breath, around his shoulders. Duo moaned when he could speak. "Oh, man Heero. Don't you ever pull out a scientific joke when I am having a drink. It's not funny." He coughed a few more times as Heero led him from the pub.

"I did not make any joke."

"Yes, you did." Duo hiccupped and groaned. "Oh, god. I don't feel so good." His face tinted a green color. He slumped heavily onto Heero.

"Sleep it off tonight and we shall think of a plan and our next step for tomorrow when we can make sense."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** (). My first attempt in lemon. Many thanks to **lass 48 **for beta'ing the lemon scene for me and making it much more beautiful. Comments and reviews from readers are much appreciated.

WARNING!!! LEMON SCENE AHEAD. I will not be held at fault if this ficcy is gonna be deleted forever from this account by the owner of this website if there is any reader do make a complaint about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 7**

Back in their hotel room, wearing only a bathrobe after his shower, Quatre crossed his arms and leaned on the sliding glass door which has been opened to let in the cool night air. In the background, he could hear the shower being turned off. He looked at the scenery before him, clear night sky revealing the beauty of shining little diamonds twinkling merrily. Among the twinkling diamonds, the ray of moonlight from a crescent moon shone brightly over the earth as if it was watching over the earth and blessing it for a good night. Beneath the sky, a lot of colorful artificial lights covered the earth, some random and some in a pattern. Quatre sighed heavily.

"What's with the sigh, hm?" Trowa asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Quatre's slim waist and nuzzled at the top of his head.

Quatre leaned back a little into Trowa's hard warm chest. He took a deep breath of his lover's smells appreciatively and exhaled slowly. "You smell nice." He smiled.

"I just showered." Trowa deadpanned.

There was a moment of silence as they just enjoyed each other's company and took comfort within their embrace. It had been a long day for them both. They were happy to see Wufei safe and sound. Their hearts had been crushed when they saw Wufei's current condition and the fact he could not remember them. But it was ok. They had all the time of the world to help him to recuperate. They would seek the best doctor for him. They would get him back to standing... and walking. They would help him back... to remembering. They could... right?

"When did we last watch stars together?" Quatre broke the silence of the night, eyes still looking over the horizon.

"Um... if I'm not mistaken the time when we all crashed on an isolated island after we blew up that Oz base." Trowa answered.

"That was about 3 years ago. It's been that long already?" Quatre asked and then he chuckled softly.

"What's funny?" Trowa tighten his hold briefly on Quatre's waist as he nuzzled his lover's soft blonde hair just above his delicate ear.

"Remember back then when both Heero and Wufei were having one hell of a time when Duo stole their shirts and threw them into the ocean? Duo wanted them to have a fun and relaxing time on the beach?" Quatre smiled at the fond memory.

Trowa snorted at his remembrances. "They got revenge back by stripping Duo naked and throwing all of his attire into the ocean. I wish I had a camera back then. The looks on their faces were priceless."

"And then somewhere in the middle of the night when we woke from our sleep to Wufei's bloody screaming death threat at Duo..." Quatre just couldn't continue any longer and gave a downright hearty laugh.

Even Trowa chuckled. "Oh yeah. I definitely remember that night all right. Duo had silently buried Wufei's whole body in the sand while he was sleeping and sculptured a hot woman's body out on it. I think the boobs were a bit too big for Wufei."

"That is also the very first time Heero smiled since we had known him. And I don't think he really slept at all that night."

"Neither do I. With Duo around you, you can never anticipate when his next prank will be pulled on you."

"So, that means I should thank you since I slept in your arms that night, hm?" Quatre twisted around so he could wrap his arms around his tall lover's neck and smiled slyly at him.

"Never say my little one is innocent." Trowa smirked. He gave him his lustful look.

Quatre shivered slightly at the intense look from his lover. "Then take me. I'm yours."

"Gladly." With that, Trowa bent down to capture Quatre's luscious lips and explore his sweet mouth in hunger.

Quatre moaned loudly as Trowa dominated him. Trowa lead them to the bed while Quatre's hands fumbled over his bathrobe busy touching all over his lover's body through it. He had no intention of removing the robes yet. He enjoyed the feel of the cloth rubbing against his skin. Trowa moved to his cheeks and squeezed them fondly. His fingers traced the line between them and pushed his finger together with the cloth of the bathrobe in and rubbed softly against the sphincter, the guardian door of his treasure. Quatre let out a gasp which spurred Trowa to quickly remove the robes.

Once they were naked Trowa ended up on top of Quatre on the bed and started to feast upon the body before him. His hands softly touching the silky smooth skin, trailing up and down, Quatre moaned and gasped for him. Trowa left a trail of hickeys on the fine porcelain skin marking his neck, chest, tummy, hipbone and thighs. Quatre cried out as Trowa deep throated him and a slicked finger push in and nailed his prostate. Two fingers. Three fingers. Trowa softly pulled on Quatre's balls when his body suddenly tensed up on the verge of orgasm. Quatre howled in displeasure as he was being denied the relief. Trowa pulled his fingers free from the sweet warm hole when he deemed his lover well prepared. Quatre whined for the loss but then sigh gratefully when he felt the familiar blunt tip nudging into him. Trowa started to push in inch by inch until he was fully embedded in his lover's body. Then he pulled out and started to make long, slow thrusts.

"Faster!" Quatre growled in annoyance after a few minutes of the slow torturing movements. He grasped Trowa's shoulders hard, legs around his waist, trying to push and make the pace faster.

"No." Trowa put a tight grip on Quatre's hips and thrust in slow motion to savor the moments of their joined bodies and barely grazed his lover's prostate much to his lover's disgust.

Quatre was in heat. Feeling frustrated that he couldn't get any release sooner he moved to plan B. He started to clench and unclench his inner muscles around the shaft. Trowa's hips moved jerkily and he groaned at the sensation.

"No. I won't lose to you." Trowa said hoarsely to Quatre.

"Please! I can't take it anymore. Do me now!" Quatre started to sob. It was too much. He had been on the edge for what seemed like hours and still couldn't get any release.

"Not yet. A little bit longer." Trowa continued his slow, long thrusts.

Quatre finally reach the point where his patience was at an end. "Grr..." He growled and he lifted his head to bite one of Trowa's ears.

Trowa gasped loudly and practically stopped in mid-thrust into the hot body beneath him. Quatre blinked owlishly as his lover stopped suddenly and turned into a stone, Trowa's ear still between his teeth. Beneath his hands, he could feel Trowa's muscles quivering. He recognized it as a sign of Trowa near climax. Trowa tried to control his body's response.

"Quatre, let go of my ear." Trowa demanded once he got enough of his wits back.

A light popped on in Quatre's head. He never knew Trowa's ears would be so sensitive. Well, this was a new discovery for him. He grinned evilly. Now, for plan C. He sensually nipped, licked and tugged at his new found prize.

"Q...Quat... Quatre..." Trowa gasped and panted, starting to lose control.

Wondering if his other ear might be as sensitive as the one he feasted upon right now, he released the ear and looked Trowa in the face. Trowa had his eyes clenched shut and was breathing hard through his mouth. From his observations, Quatre could only say bliss was written all over his lover's face. He smirked and started to zero in on his other ear.

Trowa did not realize when Quatre had left his ear as his brain was short circuiting all over the cells. He couldn't even remember his name let alone where he was and what he was doing. He just knew that his balls were getting heavier and heavier and very hard. When he felt one of his ears being nipped for the second time that was his last thread of control and he snapped.

Quatre was enjoying the other ear and patted himself on the back in his mind, congratulating himself for the successful plan C. Too absorbed with his little feast, he did not realize the change of expression on Trowa's face. Trowa grasped his lover's legs and put them on his shoulders before he pulled all the way out leaving only the tip at the entrance and slammed home. HARD.

Quatre gasped out loud. His head was thrown back from the force as his prostate was suddenly being nailed VERY hard. Trowa slowly picked up his pace. He thrust in with brutal force as if he had been possessed. Quatre could only hold onto Trowa's shoulders for support or risk his head being slammed into the wall behind him. He couldn't get enough breath to make any noise as he was too busy gasping for air. All he could hear was the bed hit the wall in rhythm followed by the slapping of skin. His whole body was on fire and tensed. He had never felt so helpless or so high before. His body started to convulse at about the eighth thrust and he let out a strangled cry as he came hard.

Trowa had never lost control like this before. He just kept pounding and pounding and pounding at the sweet tight hole before him. There was only one word in his mind. Harder, harder, harder. He could feel his shaft being squeezed hard and he almost cried for the tightness. When he thrust home for the twelfth time, he finally cried out as he reached his climax. His whole body tensed as he stopped pounding and only concentrated in releasing his cum into the sweet tight hole. He filled and filled and filled and he almost sobbed as if his body would not stop and finish pouring out his cum.

Quatre trembled hard after he came. He could only lay on the bed, bracing himself against the onslaught of the pounding. He couldn't even move a muscle if he want to. He gasped and his body convulsed again as Trowa reached his climax, shooting hard against his already too sensitive prostate. It was a trigger for Quatre's body to have a dry orgasm from his softened member. He was so sensitive, he felt like he was dying.

When Trowa finally finish cumming, his body turned into jelly and dropped dead on top of Quatre, squashing him in the process. Quatre did not complain though. Both were panting and trembling hard as they willed their hearts to beat slower. Once Trowa caught his breath, he slowly pulled out his softened member from his lover. He laid on his side as he gathered the still trembling Quatre into his arms and tucked his head beneath his chin.

"Wow..." Was the only word Quatre could say. Quatre snuggled deeper into Trowa.

"Oh yeah..." Trowa agreed feeling sated.

"May be next time I should bite your ears more often."

"Don't you dare or I will punish you." Trowa all but growled on top of his lover's head, afraid he would lose control again.

"Oh yeah..." A silly grinned was plastered on Quatre's face.

* * *

Ding Dong

Gary, still deep in sleep, snorted. Somewhere during the middle of the night, both Gary's hands and legs had wrapped around Fei's body as if he was a teddy bear.

Ding Dong

Gary grunted irritably. He tightened his hold on his warm teddy bear. He buried his face in its' hair and took a deep breath of the sweet smell before he let out a sigh of contentment and went back to sleep. The said teddy bear shifted in his embrace and grumbled slightly before it went still.

Ding Dong

Gary grunted again at the annoying sounds when his teddy bear shoved him softly and grumbled, "Door..."

Still half asleep, Gary wondered since when could his stuffed teddy bear move and talk. Nonetheless, he untangled himself from his sweet and warm teddy bear and reluctantly slipped from the bed. With his eyes closed, he stumbled to the door. Unaware that he was not in his own bedroom, he practically walked onto the wall with a bang. The force made him stumbled back a few steps, barely missing tripping over his feet. He opened his red bleary eyes by a few millimeters and realized that the door was to his right. Weird. He couldn't remember since when his door had crawled to the other side. He shuffled over and opened it. Nope. Nobody there.

Ding Dong

Again that damn annoying sound and it was coming from his right. He turned his head. There WAS another door and...

Ding Dong

...again. Gary snored slightly as his head nodded once, almost falling back asleep on his feet. He shuffled to the second door like a zombie, hands reaching for the door knob blindly. He missed a few times before he successfully got a hold of it.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun was just slowly peeking over the horizon when they reached the chalet. Anxious to see Wufei again and wanting to make sure that they were not hallucinating nor dreaming. They woke up before dawn as they were unable to sleep anymore. Trowa and Quatre were in charge of buying breakfast enough for 8 persons instead of 6 as Duo always consumed enough food for 3 people at a time. Not to mention last night they all had eaten little during their dinner at the chalet. Duo would usually eat more the next day to compensate for what he had missed the day before. Trowa and Quatre hoped they had bought enough for everybody.

"I think that we might have come a little bit too early. They must be still sleeping." Quatre voiced his concerned. He turned his head to the horizon to look at the blue and orange sky. The gentle sounds of waves beating the sands of the beach, seagulls flying gracefully in the air singing their morning praise, an ocean wind blew gently. Quatre shivered slightly from the morning chill. "May be we should come back later?"

Heero frowned and pressed the doorbell again. "Since we are already here, we'll just get over it." He glared at the door as if he wanted to burn a hole in it.

"Yeah, I'm not going off and then coming back here again." Duo said nervously _/And find that everything is just a dream./_ Duo added in his mind.

They could see how restless Duo was right now as he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other and his hands kept fiddling with the end of his braid. The rest of them were also feeling restless but at least they did not show it.

They stopped breathing when they heard the door creaked open before them. Their hearts fluttering in hope to see their Wufei emerge from the other side of the door. Instead of Wufei was revealed a hunchback person wearing pajamas a bright... yellow and cats all over them with his eyes opened only a few millimeters and his hair sticking out here and there at odd angles. They collectively blinked their eyes in disbelief. _/He looks like the walking dead./_ Everybody thought simultaneously.

"He has got to have the worst taste in fashion." Duo stared at Gary with wide eyes as he mumbled.

"Uh... good morning, Dr. Gary." Quatre being the first to gain his composure, greeted him with a nervous smile as he sweat dropped at the sight before him.

Gary, still far from awake, didn't see the others but only the person standing right before him which happened to be Heero. In his eyes, what he saw was a knight wearing a white tuxedo with glittering decoration on his jacket and a white cloak attached on his back, smiling at him and his sparkling blue eyes looking at him full of love. Gary grinned from ear to ear and drooled and with his starry eyes, he stepped forward.

Heero flinched slightly and he started to back up as he looked warily at the man before him.

"My Knight!" Gary cried out happily and leaped into his knight's arms, knocking both of them down.

Heero yelped when he was suddenly being pounced. Lying on his back, he grunted in pain as his vision swam for a few seconds. Then, he realized the weight on top of his body was currently rubbing on him and purring loudly as if it was in heat. Trowa, Quatre and Duo, all three were gaping at the display before their eyes.

Heero narrowed his eyes at the man on top of him. He growled loudly, "OMAE O KOROSU!!!" He raised his fist and punched him in the face.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

I would like to say thank you to your entire lovely reviews especially 'shogi' (you dropped your review at the right time) . You managed to boost my muse to make me finished this chapter or I would have take a long, long time just to finish this chapter.

Here you go! On to my ficcy…!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 8**

Quatre gasped out in surprised and took a step backward when he saw Heero throw a punch with a sickening sound at the man above him.

Gary rolled to Heero's left side, dead to the world from the impact of Heero's punch and his right eye started sporting black and blue. Heero quickly stood up, nails digging into his palms with his fisted hands by his sides trembling slightly with barely suppressed rage. He glared angrily at the prone man.

"Heero! You shouldn't punch Dr. Gary!" Quatre exclaimed.

Heero turned his glare from the prone man to Quatre's face. "Then, what do you expect me to do? Kiss him?"

Duo snickered openly. "Man, couldn't miss that for the world to see Hee-chan kissing a poor soul."

Heero turned his glare on Duo and growled audibly. Duo just grinned back at him.

Quatre flushed slightly from the mental image and said, "W... well, at least you could shove him away or something but still you had no right to punch a doctor."

Heero turned to glare back at Quatre. Trowa moved to his lover's back to stand solid, silently giving his support and putting on his glare to rival Heero's. He would never allow anybody to intimidate his little one or they would pray to God there was a tomorrow. Cobalt blue eyes clashed with emerald green eyes. Trowa raised his chin slightly as if he dared him to talk back to his lover. Heero dropped his glare a few degrees colder as if to say that no one could beat him, the Perfect Soldier and that made Trowa intensify his glare more with his only visible eye as if to say he was willing to challenge his own mercenary skill with Heero's soldier skill. If you wore a microscope, you could see the blue and green current clash in the middle of the air sparkling brightly.

Quatre turned his head to and fro between Heero and Trowa as he watched them having their own silent war. He tried to interpret their 'talk' but had no clue. Finally, he sighed in annoyance as he gave up and he silently grumbled to himself something about lack of the genetic ability to talk when their mothers were carrying them as he turned to enter the house leaving them behind to themselves.

Duo, who was crouching on his toes poking at the prone man's blacked eye curiously with his index finger looked up just in time to see Quatre step over the threshold. "Hey, Q! Wait for me!" Duo leaped over the prone man's body and rushed to follow Quatre.

When Duo vanished into the house, Trowa raised his visible eyebrow at Heero.

Heero crossed his arms as he continued his patented glare, daring him to order him to do something against his will.

Trowa's visible eye narrowed in a way as if to say like he would give a damn what he didn't do. After that, he casually walked over the threshold with Heero's laser glare trying to make a hole in the back of his head.

Once Trowa was out of sight, Heero turned his glare to the prone man beside him, who was still dead to the world, in annoyance. He uncrossed his arms and brusquely grasped a hold of one of the man's hands and started to drag his sorry ass back into the house. Heero pretended he did not hear the sound of the unconscious man's head hitting the sill of the doorway.

* * *

Fei was rudely jolted awake when he heard Gary's cries and then something landed heavily on the wooden floor. Then, he dimly heard someone arguing. His mind quickly came to the conclusion there were intruders and feared that something must have happened to Gary. Hastily, he pushed the quilt away from his body and crawled to the edge of the bed, trying to reach for his wheelchair but during his hasty attempt, he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

Quatre was just done with putting the packages on top of the dining table when he heard the sound of a crash and yelp from behind him. He turned around in a hurry to see what had happened but instead, he saw only Duo standing in the middle of the room with Trowa nearby and Heero dragging the dead looking man halfway onto the long couch. They were looking at a room before them with the door ajar.

"Wufei..." Duo spoke before he headed to the room with Trowa close on his heels followed by Quatre while Heero roughly pulled up the dead body like a rag doll and dumped him none too gently on the couch before he joined the others. They saw Wufei lying on his side on the floor and just a few inches away his wheelchair had fallen on its side with the other wheel spinning idly in the air. "Wufei!" Duo gasped. Eyes widened with worry he quickly rushed to his side.

Fei whimpered in pain from where his left elbow took a hit on the floor. His mind barely registered that someone was in his room. He gasped when somebody tried to grasp him on his shoulders and in his panic he tried to fight the offending hands away.

"Let me go!" Fei shouted. "Gary!" He continued to struggle while his body laid immobile.

"Wufei, calm down. It's me, Duo!" Duo knelt beside the struggling man trying to get to him. His heart clenched at the sight of Wufei in such a helpless state.

Trowa righted the wheelchair and pulled it aside away from Duo and Wufei before they could hurt themselves.

"Wufei, please stop before you hurt yourself." Quatre stood behind Duo trying to talk some sense into him. "Nobody's going to hurt you. We are your friends." Quatre choked out a sob at the scene before him. Both hands on his chest where his heart was beating. His space heart filled with sadness, pain and fear.

"Unhand me! Unhand me!" Fei was well on his way to hysteria as he kept struggling. A tear escaped from his eye and rolled down his face.

"Wufei, please. Don't do this to me." Duo begged as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Unhand me! Unhand me! Gary!" Fei cried out. Tears rolled down unchecked.

Duo could take no more. Ignoring the still struggling hands, he grasped at the collar of the pajamas, pulling him close to his body and embraced him hard. He pressed his cheek on Wufei's head. He ignored the beating and pulling hands on his back.

"Fei, love. Please come back. Nobody's going to hurt you." Duo whispered in his tiny shell like ear. "I missed you... my Fei-Fei."

Fei suddenly stopped struggling. His eyes widened as he sucked in a lungful of air.

_**// "Fei? Fei-Fei? Fei-cake? Fei-man? Fei-love? Fei-bean? Fei-dude?" A young braided boy was shifting from foot to foot right in front of a black haired boy trying to grasp his attention and successfully disturbing the boy from reading in peace on the comfy couch.**_

_**They were in some kind of big living room. The background was quite blurred but he could make out the big French doors behind the young braided boy.**_

_**"That's it! What do you want and STOP MANGLING my name. The name is Wufei. WUFEI you hear me?" The black haired boy closed his book hard feeling irritated and glared at the boy before him.**_

_**"Finally! You with your book affair around the clock are a no-no to your health, Fei-buddy." The young braided boy moved his index finger in the air disapprovingly. "You need to come out from the closet once in a while before you are only fit to send to an asylum. You are just as bad as Hee-chan with his lap top affair."**_

_**"What's wrong with me and my book?! At least I'm doing something constructive rather than you wasting your time by bothering people!"**_

_**"Well, you can't say that I'm wasting my time. I'm also doing something constructive all the time." The braided boy tapped his chin with his forefinger in a very thoughtful manner. "I'm just merely experiencing and observing the human factor of what level irritation could they reach before there is any response from them." He grinned at the black haired man.**_

_**"And unfortunately I happened to be one of your test subjects."**_

_**"Yup! You are quite an interesting subject I should say, Fei-Fei." When he got no response, he looked at his subject. "Oh-oh. I'm so dead." He gulped. He slowly backed away from the subject as smoke was slowly coming out from the top of his head. "Ah… anyway, I'm done for today. I just remembered I've got something to do today. See ya, Fei-man!" With that, he grabbed his braid and ran leaving a trail of dust in his wake.**_

_**"MAXWELL! Your ass is MINE!" Windows could be heard rattling. //**_

"Max...well." Fei whispered shakily before his whole body went limp.

Duo blinked his eyes open. He thought he heard his name spilled from the man's mouth he was so fond of. Then, he realized that the person within his embrace had stopped struggling. "Fei?" He called out softly but he got no response. He pulled him away just enough for him to look at the man's face he was holding. He was out cold. "Fei!" He choked. He did not even realize that he had shifted back to his old self by calling him by his nickname.

Quatre, Trowa and Heero all the while just watched the scene playing out before them. They did not even blink their eyes once. For as long as they had lived, they had never seen their comrade, the proud warrior of colony L5, a stoic Chang Wufei crying and helpless. They saw their Wufei had started to get hysterical. They knew they should do something but the shock was still running in their systems keeping them rooted to the spot. They all gave a collective gasp when they heard the soft word come from his mouth. They could not believe their ears. When Duo shouted calling out for Wufei only then did they snap back to earth and they blinked at the same time out of their stupor.

"Duo! Stop shaking him. You are hurting him!" Quatre moved to kneel beside Duo to take a better look and check on the now unconscious Wufei.

"Quatre, did you hear that? I thought he said my name." He said through the lump in his throat. He didn't dare say it loud afraid he would break the spell and find out that it was just a dream. Two big fat tears rolled down his face as he could no longer hold them in.

Quatre blinked at Duo. "Y...yes. I think so." Quatre also afraid that he had heard it wrong but when Duo asked him about it, he was now convinced that his ears were clear and he did hear it correctly.

Duo not satisfied with Quatre's answer asked Trowa without turning his head. Eyes still fixed on his Fei's face. "Trowa? Heero?"

"Ah..."

"Hn..."

"C'mon, let's put him to bed. He's only fainted." Quatre advised after he had checked Wufei.

"Hn." Duo nodded. He was practically beaming as it was. Gently, he cradled Wufei in his arms and put him on the bed. Then, he stretched himself on his side beside Wufei, not willing to move away and gently brushed the bangs away from the slumbering man's forehead. His eyes never left Wufei's face.

"I'm going to get the breakfast ready... and check up on Dr. Gary." Quatre offered, not willing to disturb Duo's moment. Quatre knew where his affections lay many years ago but he just kept quiet and the nature take its course but he had never expected the disappearance of Wufei and now this brand new Wufei. His eyes lingered on them for a few more moments before he turned to leave the room. In his heart, he prayed to Allah that everything would be fine. Trowa came next followed by a very reluctant Heero with Trowa tugging on his upper arm. Heero closed the door with a soft click leaving the room in semi darkness.

On the couch in the living room...

"My Knight... don't leave me..." Pathetic whimpers filled the air.

* * *

The business at _My Coffee House_ was quite slow that morning what with a particular Captain Fei's absence. There were a few patrons sitting at the counter either having their fixes or eating. The bells chimed once in a while to admit or release clients through the main door.

"Your fix sucks." A middle aged man grimaced as he took a sip of his coffee and stared at the black liquid he was holding.

"Dude, you have been saying that like for the tenth time already. Don't you have any more words in your vocabulary?" Alex complained. Since the shop's beloved Captain Fei was absent, he was in charge making the fix. Though he had tried to learn from their Captain he just couldn't get it right.

"Your fix sucks." The man said as he took his eleventh sip.

"Grrr, I give up." Alex raised his hands in surrender.

"Stop dawdlin' and get your ass in gear smack. One Darjeelin' coffee fer table number 5 smack." Jenny walked over and slapped down her notebook on top of the counter before she leaned on it, busily chewing her gum and smacking noisily.

"I'm not dawdling and stop commenting about my ass." Alex grumbled as his hands started to prepare the order that was given to him.

"smack" Jenny raised one of her eyebrows at him.

Alex blew a raspberry at her.

"Your fix sucks."

Jenny raised her other eyebrows and stare at the middle aged man who sat beside her.

Alex groaned in despair at the middle aged man before him. "Twelfth."

"Two Captain Fei Specialties!" A male voice shouted as the main door chimed to admit a young man and a lady.

"Sorry, Captain Fei is not on the menu today." Alex announced. He gave the cup of coffee he has just done to Jenny. "Darjeeling coffee." Jenny got the cup and went to her client.

The young man gasped in shock. "You've got to be kidding me! Has somebody finally gotten their hand to your exotic Fei? Tell me sniff I can take it sniff" He hurried to the counter to stand where Jenny had just been with his girlfriend in tow. He wiped away an imaginary tear from his eye with his index finger.

"Christopher Falcon! I thought you were straight!" His girlfriend punched him hard on his arm.

"Ow… can't you let a man have his fun once in a while?" Christopher winced as he tenderly rubbed his abused arm.

"Believe me, Brenda. He only chases those wearing skirts. Unless you managed to make Fei wear one." Alex snorted to his old friends.

"Oh, that would be priceless." Brenda chuckled. "He's beautiful enough as he is right now what with exotic, smooth tan skin, slanted eyes and black silky hair…" Her eyes were starry as she sighed dreamily.

"If you let him hear you say all that my love, may God bless you." Christopher said to her with a straight face.

"Why, you heartless bastard." Brenda pretended to be miffed. She then stuck up her nose and turned away with a, "Hm!"

"Man, get on stage or something. Both of your talents are just gonna get wasted here." Alex chortled.

"You know Twinkle? smack You might have the talent to be on stage too." Jenny joined them after delivering the order. "Since your hair is dyed red. How about you be a rooster? smack" Jenny suggested as she shrugged and tilted her head a bit to the side.

Brenda giggled behind her hand.

"Why, you witch." Alex glared at her. Jenny just smirked.

"Twinkle?" Christopher raised his eyebrows. "But Jenny, I don't see any blink-blink on top of his head. Alex, ain't your pea brain grown yet after all these years?"

"Oh, has Little Kitty licked you the wrong way this morning and that's why you are being so sarcastic to me this morning eh, Kitty-Boy?" Alex smirked at him.

Both Christopher and Brenda blushed brightly at the used of their old nicknames.

The sounds of a man clearing his throat caught their attention. "Uh, excuse me. I thought I heard you mention an exotic man with the name of Fei. Is he an Asian?"

They all looked at the man who sat right next to…

"Your fix sucks."

"Thirteenth." Alex mumbled under his breath.

The man had a soldier's haircut and was silver colored. There was a long horizontal scar beneath his right eye. He was wearing a white shirt and black leather jacket. There was a dog tag worn around his neck.

"Uh… yeah." Alex answered hesitantly.

"Does he have shoulder length hair and looked like a Chinese?" The man asked again.

"Do you know him?" Alex asked with doubts.

"Yes, and I hope he is who you mentioned because I do have a friend I had lost contact with some two years ago and the name you mentioned is similar to my friend's name."

Alex sighed in relief. Doubts dissolved in the air, he smiled at the man. "Well, I'm glad to see one of Fei's friends today. Truth be told, Fei had met with an accident two years ago and has amnesia. He's in a wheelchair now. We had no idea who he was except for his short name."

"Oh, I'm glad I came here. I have finally found my missing friend. Could you please give me his current address so I could look for him?"

"It's simple. It's just a five minutes walk from here heading south. Near the beach, there are a few chalets. The second one would be his. He's currently staying with Dr. Gary." Alex offered.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it and thanks for your hospitality." The man stood up and walked away from the shop.

"Was it wise to tell him?" Christopher asked.

"Why not? There's finally someone who knows Fei and he might be able to help him recuperate." Alex protested.

"Well, Twinkle. I hope you are right. It's just that I have bad vibes coming from that man smack."

"Yeah, me too." Brenda seconded.

"Your fix sucks."

Four pairs of eyes stared at the patron.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Beautiful Life

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters but I do own the OCs.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** () Sorry for the long wait. My muse has finally decided to come back to me.

--

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 9**

Trowa and Quatre, after having breakfast, went for a stroll on the beach and to get some fresh air leaving Heero behind to tend the doctor by himself. Heero was currently sitting on a couch and flipping through some magazines and once in a while he would glance at the man lying on the long couch. He didn't bother to get an ice pack to put on the bump on the man's head nor the blackened eye. After some silent observation, he decided that the doctor did have a nice athletic build. He wondered if the man could throw a punch. He would love to have a change in his sparring partners as he had become used to Trowa and Duo's skills and over the last few months, he had felt like as if he was playing in a sandbox. Before them he used to spar with the mighty Chang Wufei. He reminisced about the good old days and let out a long sigh. Wufei then was the only person he felt was worthy enough to be his sparring partner. Every time they sparred, Wufei would always come out with some sort of new techniques to try to overthrow him and he would have to think of a way to counter-attack him. By the end of the match both of them would be barely able to stand on their own feet. Their bodies would be covered in bumps and bruises and the next few days would be hell as they would move around gingerly and walked like old men. Duo would take the advantage of their condition by accidentally smacking too hard or gripping too tight or poking too hard at their battered bodies. He teased that even a 90 year old man could walk faster than either of them, much to their chagrin.

"...no..." A low moan interrupted Heero's reminiscence. "...no... please..."

Heero put aside the magazine he was holding and stood up. With a few strides he knelt to hover beside Gary. He could see the man's breathing was irregular as he tossed his head slightly, face all scrunched up with fear.

"...Carl..." Gary whimpered. His hands hovered in the air as if trying to reach out to something.

Heero frowned as he heard the name came out from his mouth. He filed it inside his mind for later investigation. "Wake up." He smacked lightly on Gary's face trying to bring him back to the consciousness. "Wake. Up."

"...no..." The slumbering man gasped, still caught in his nightmare.

Getting annoyed, Heero brought his face closer to Gary's and shouted, "Wake up!"

"NO!" Gary jumped and...

SMACK

"...owowowowow..." Gary whimpered as he fell back on the couch into a fetal position.

Heero dropped to his butt heavily. His eyes clenched shut and glistening with tears of pain. His hands gently touched his abused chin. He tried to fight back a whimper that threatened to come out of his mouth. After a short pause, he blinked his watery eyes open and tried to glare at Gary who had uncurled himself and rose into a sitting position staring blankly at Heero. Heero tentatively moved his jaw and checked his tongue. Intact.

"Omae o korosu..." Heero hissed venomously.

10 minutes later...

Trowa and Quatre walked into the chalet after their much needed stroll and saw the two of men sitting on separate couches facing each other having a staring match. Well, in Heero's case, it was more like glaring. They could feel the aura of menace surrounding Heero.

"Oh, Dr. Gary you have already woken up. How do you feel?" Quatre asked and when his eyes got a good look at Heero, he thought he felt his heart skip a beat. "Ah... w...what happened to your chin, Heero?" Quatre asked afraid to know the answer when he spotted the bruise on his chin. Whatever had happened, he was so not going to clean up after him. Pray God Heero did not kill anyone or he would hate to face a certain _witch _back at Preventers HQ.

Trowa stood beside his lover with his arms crossed and looked at Heero with interest in his eye. He was also curious as it was a very rare chance to see a bruise on Heero. Not many people could land a blow on him except for Wufei.

Gary turned his head to the voice behind him and... blinked.

Quatre gasped in shock, his eyes as wide as a saucer and his hands flew to cover his mouth. "Oh, my goodness," as he stared at a pair of blackened, like a panda's eyes.

Trowa did try his very best to maintain his composure. He truly did. He snorted with laughter and he quickly covered his mouth with one of his hands. His shoulders trembled with effort. Muffled snickers could be heard very clearly. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as his face started to turn red. He couldn't breath. He finally took his hand away from his mouth to let out a loud guffaw right then and there, his body almost bent in half. The hand which he used to cover his mouth just a moment ago was now slapping his knee and the other was across his midriff trying to soothe his aching belly.

Heero gave his murderous glare to Trowa. "What's so funny?" Heero growled.

Trowa tried to form some kind of word for a reply but when he took a look at Gary's face blinking his panda eyes curiously at him and then Heero's glaring face with a bruised chin he burst out with another bout of laughter. Trowa fell on his side on the floor near the back of the couch Gary currently occupied and out of Heero's sight as his legs couldn't support him any longer. Now, he was thumping the floor with his hand.

"W...what happened?" Quatre stuttered when he managed to get back his voice, oblivious to his writhing mate lying on the floor next to him.

"He had a nightmare and I woke him up." Heero said brusquely.

"Oh..." was the only reply Quatre could come out with.

Trowa had stopped thumping as his hand had started to hurt. Even his belly and cheeks hurt so much he thought he wanted to die right then and there just to get some relief. Concentrating on his pains, he tried to compose himself as he gasped for breath. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears as his heart worked overtime trying to supply oxygen to his brain. He was flushed all over and perspiring. In the back of his mind, he swore that he would never laugh again in the future. He would rather face a hundred Ozzies than to be subjected to a laughing torture session.

Gary turned his head back and stared blankly at Heero's face as a person's neck can only maintain an awkward position for so long and grunted, "Caffeine." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, walking like a zombie. Morning person, he was not.

Heero's glare-of-death, laser eyes followed the retreating figure hoping to burn a hole in him but he was distracted when he heard a soft thumping noise. There was a hand planted on top of the couch and then another hand appeared and planted itself noisily on it near the first hand. There was a grunt and then a head slowly appeared from behind. The hands moved and then arms slung over the couch with its owner's chin resting on top of the couch taking some deep breaths. Heero turned up a notch higher his glare-of-death, laser eyes at the flushed face uni-banged man.

"Nice color." Trowa snickered and hauled himself up.

Growl...

The growling voice brought Quatre back from his stupor. Quatre frowned and turned to his lover and blinked. "Why are you looking flushed?"

"Nothing. Just feeling a little bit hot here." Trowa replied with an innocent smile and used one of his hands to fan his face.

"Where is Doctor Gary?" Quatre asked when he could not see him anywhere.

"In the kitchen." Trowa supplied.

"Oh." There was a pregnant silence and then, "Did you know there is a dog in here?"

"No." Trowa looked confused at what Quatre was trying to imply. Trowa turned to Heero and asked, "Did you?"

"No." Heero shook his head also seemingly confused at his Arabian friend.

Quatre tapped his chin with his index finger in a thoughtful manner and said, "That's weird. I thought I heard the sound of a dog growling just now. Hm..."

More sound of choking laugh and growling filled the air.

* * *

_**/ Clouds hanging from the sky and it was just a matter of time before it started to rain. He was puffing and running as fast as he could with his sprained ankle. The sounds of waves hitting the rocks and cliff were getting louder with each step he took. His body trembled from the strong cold wind and he could barely feel his fingers and legs. He reached and stopped at the edge of the cliff. He could see the strong waves hitting the big rock and cliff without mercy.**_

_**"Where do you think you are going?" A sneering voice spoke from his back.**_

_**He turned around. A man stood just a few feet away from him.**_

_**"Think you can run away from me, pretty boy?"**_

_**"Or I can die trying." His voice wavered a bit both from cold and fear. His loose hair was flying everywhere.**_

_**"Oh, so you say you don't fear death, do you?" The man took a step closer.**_

_**He took a step back. Some small rocks dropped off from the edge of the cliff and vanished in the angry waves.**_

_**"You know what? If you are dead I might as well wax your body so that everyday I can look at your pretty face. You will be part of my exotic collection." He chuckled and stepped closer.**_

_**"You're a nut case!" He shouted and stepped back some more. He felt the soil beneath his footing get loose and the next thing he knew, he felt like he was floating in the air before something hard and cold hit him. His lungs choking for air as his vision dimmed and blackness claimed him. /**_

Fei was suddenly jolted awake, eyes wide with fear. He was wheezing as if he couldn't get enough air through his lungs. His mind was not yet fully detached from his dream, so he did not feel a pair of hands restraining his flailing hands and a concerned voice calling for him.

"Fei, please wake up. It's just a nightmare." Duo cried out to him. "Nothing is going to happen. Please… wake up." Duo choked on his last two words. He had woken up from his dozing when he felt Wufei body tense up in his arms and heard him mumbling incoherently in his sleep. He gently rubbed Wufei's back and tucked his head under his chin as he spoke soothingly into his ear, willing whatever the nightmare from haunting his much needed rest but then, he started to fight in his sleep. Hands flailed as if trying to fend off something. Breath started getting irregular. Duo had no choice but to roll on top of him and restrain his flailing hands at the sides of his head on the bed, trying to wake him up. He was just a few seconds away from panic when finally he watched a pair of ebony eyes slide open looking wild and confused. The struggle had ceased and Duo sighed with relief. He had never felt so afraid before in his life.

When Fei finally settled his eyes on the person on top of him, he saw the man's face from his dream and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Duo jumped when Wufei screamed and a new bout of struggling started.

"Wufei, it's me, Duo!" Duo was having a hard time trying to restrain him. "C'mon, snap out of it!"

Fei continued to scream incoherently and struggled harder to push away the man from his nightmare who straddled him. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, trailing down to his ears and disappeared into his hair.

Duo suddenly felt himself being shoved hard and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor staring at the ceiling. Black spots danced before his eyes.

When Gary heard Fei's scream, he instantly ran to the room, shoved away whoever was on top of Fei and quickly scooped him up right into his arms. He took a seat on the bed before he sat Fei on his lap and tucked his head between his neck and shoulder and started murmuring in his tiny shell-like ear to try to calm him. He rubbed Fei's back gently as he rocked slowly back and forth.

Heero, Trowa and Quatre just stood like rocks, looking shocked and speechless. They could only watch the heart wrenching scene before them. They had followed Gary, who practically ran like hell into the bedroom when the scream was heard and before they had barely lifted themselves from the couch. Duo managed to push himself up to sit and just stare sadly at the couple on the bed. He felt like his heart was being sliced open, letting it bleed painfully, eyes looking glassy.

Fei ceased his struggle when he smelled a familiar scent and warmth wrapped around him. A soothing familiar voice filled his mind which he recognized as belonging to Gary.

"G...Gary?" Fei hiccupped and sniffled all the while as his crying slowed down.

"Yes, it's me." Gary murmured softly as he continued to rock gently and rubbed his back. "It's just a nightmare. Nothing is going to hurt you. You are safe now."

"T...that man. That... m...man tried to... kill me." Fei gripped Gary's pajamas tightly until his knuckles turned white and buried his face deeply in his neck, oblivious to the other's presence.

Gary stopped his rocking and rubbing. "Who?" He asked softly and calmly though his facial expressions betrayed him. He looked at the other four in the room.

The four men became still and were shocked to say the least. Trowa brought his index finger across his mouth and motioned Gary to continue. They wanted to know and hear more.

"Who, Fei? Please tell me won't you?" Gary resumed his rubbing on Fei's back, silently giving him courage.

Fei shook his head. "I d...don't know. I... I just only k...know he's a m...man." He choked and hiccupped. "I was running... to the c...cliff. And then I... f...fell off. It's cold... I can't breath." He shivered.

Gary's hand stopped rubbing and he pulled a blanket to wrap around Fei's body snugly. "There, all toasty now. You are safe and at home. No one is chasing you. If there is, I will use my scalpel to fight him."

A vision of Gary wearing his white trench coat with a stethoscope around his neck brandishing his little scalpel at some villain made Fei chuckle heartily and in the process banished his moment of melancholy as he used Gary's pajamas to wipe off his remaining tears and snot. "Isn't it a bit too small as a weapon?" He detached himself from Gary to look at his handiwork before he tilted his head to look innocently at Gary's face and then gasped in shock.

"Ew, that is my new pajamas thank you very much." Gary made a face.

"What happened to your eyes?!" Only then did Fei realize there is somebody else in the room besides the two of them. He turned his head and the first person he spotted was Duo.

"Maxwell, what are you doing on the floor?" Fei heard somebody gasp out loud and he turned to the sound only to see three more persons standing near the door. He frowned and asked, "What are you three doing in my room?"

TBC…

**BlueJay :** I know, I know, I'm so sorry! I just got my muse back. Here you go now.

**NekoShinobi :** I'm happy to know that you enjoy my ficcy. Climax is on its way and I'm in the process to reveal the mysterious guy.

**YinYangWhiteTiger :** Sorry for the long waiting. I hope you enjoy Chapter 9.

**yllom21 :** Thank you for your compliments. You make me feel a little bit high (sigh dreamily).

**hittocerebattosai :** Uh... that "factor"... well, I don't know what and how should I call it at the time I am typing beside that word and all I can think of the word was factor.

**shogi :** That 'bad man' are my original character. Of course, I would let Duo to kick his butt but then I need to save some for my Gary... (snigger).

**Hellfire13 :** Your compliments are like an icing with cherry on top. My ficcy is no work of art. To compare mine with million others ficcies, mine is just at the farthest ranks. But still thank you for your review.

**In2lalaland :** I'm happy that you are happy! (grinning). From this onward, Fei will remember bit by bit.

I would like to say thank you so much for reviewers from Prologue Chapter to Chapter 8 and my apologies for not replying your reviews. They are:-

**Tenchi Heiyanna**

**Julie Darkwood**

**Si-Star**

**SanzoGirl**

**Tina-Chan 0**

**Zelda Dee**

**XoXoDokyou WingsXoXo**

**shadowalchemist198**

**animegirl0610**

**Sirithgliniel**

**puretsubasa**

**supernerd3333**

**BigSister2**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing/AC, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** .

* * *

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 10**

The four ex-gundam boys could hardly believe their own ears at what they thought they had heard from their fifth member's mouth.

"...Fei?" Duo called out tentatively as he stared wide eyed at him, praying hard he was not dreaming and his ears were not playing him for a fool.

Fei turned back to look at Duo and barked, "The name is Wufei!" Fei glared and then added, "And stop mangling my name." He growled. Gary's body abruptly stiffened up.

Duo's face immediately lit up with indescribable joy. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to make some kind of sound through a lump in his throat. Needless to say, Quatre's face was all scrunched up and wept a river. Both Trowa and Heero looked like their usual selves but deep down inside they nonetheless were quite relived.

Duo suddenly launched himself onto Wufei and hugged the life out of him as he cried, "Wufei! You're back!"

Fei squawked like a strangled chicken as he tried to pry Duo away from him.

"Wufei... you remembered again." Quatre choked out and sniffed noisily. He childishly used his hands and sleeves to wipe his tears away but the faucet in his eyes just simply didn't want to switch off.

"G...get off..." Fei growled through his gritted teeth. He got more and more frustrated as he simply did not have the strength to unwind Duo's hands around his neck and then he eyed heatedly the said owner's arm right before him. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth on it with all his might.

"YEOW!!!" Duo yelped and immediately scrambled back a few feet away from Wufei. He whimpered like a beaten puppy as he cradled his injured arm to his chest and looked soulfully at Wufei with his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Fei smirked.

"Remembered? Remembered what?" Fei turned to look back at the three standing men. "I have no idea what are you talking about. This is my room and I really don't appreciate some strangers who just simply waltz in uninvited. I don't care if you are a rich tycoon or some important people, just get out." By the end of his little speech, he was panting and face all flushed.

Everyone in the room minus Fei was beyond shocked and speechless. What little joy thinking that Wufei has finally remembered was struck down mercilessly by a big bolt of lightning, especially for the ex-gundams.

"Fei?" A soft voice spoke just above Fei's tiny shell-like ear.

A vein popped on Fei's temple. His left eyebrow twitched twice before he turned his head to face the person and barked again. "How many times should I say to get it into your thick skull that the name is Wu...fei..." Fei trailed off when he met the face before him. There was a look in his eyes that Fei could not described. Sadness? Disappointment? "Gary..." Then it struck him what had happened and what he had said just a moment ago. His eyes widened and he gasped, "Oh, god. I..." Fei looked away, unable to meet Gary's eyes. Instead, he stared at his chest clad with pajamas and only then did he realize that both of his hands were clutching hard at the piece of clothing. He couldn't remember when his hands had moved up there. He didn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts when he felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders but not too hard and shaking him lightly, calling for him. Distantly, he heard a stream of chanting the word 'no'. Next, his head was snap to one side and a pin prick of pain made itself known on his left cheek.

When Gary watched his un-Fei-like scolding people easily as if it was part of his nature, he could feel that something started to crack in him. Yes, Fei loved to scold him too because it was part of their routine in daily life. However, this time he could feel that The Fei Scolding Session was totally different from usual. And then, Fei looked up at him with his wide eyes when realization dawned on him. His wall cracked again when he dropped his head, severing eye contact. Then, he suddenly started to mumble 'no' and shook his head. Tears dripped down and made splotches on the blanket which was used as a cocoon around Fei. Gary tried to call him back as he lightly shook him by his shoulders. A minute passed and still to no avail, he raised his hand and slapped him on the face. The sound seemed deafening in a small bedroom.A few glistening tears flew in the air.

Fei snapped out of his world and slowly turned his head to look Gary in the eyes. A small hand reached up and lightly touched his redden cheek.

Gary opened his mouth but no sound came from it. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to call him now. He tentatively reached out and touched the back of his hand to the cheek and said, "Sorry...._Wu_fei." The word felt alien in his mouth and it sounded strange to his own ears.

Fei felt like his heart was being cut open by a scalpel. It felt wrong. Everything felt wrong the moment Gary said his name. He felt angry when somebody shortened his name but then the way Gary said it, it seemed all wrong. His memory. Right, he had gotten some of his memory back. His name really was Wufei as pointed out to the three strangers standing near the door. Now he remembered. His full name was Chang Wufei. But he still felt all wrong. Why?

"...all wrong..." Fei spoke out loud from his thoughts. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

Gary looked confused for a moment. "What's wrong, Wufei? I didn't slap too hard, did I?" He softly pried away Fei's hand to have a look at his cheek but before he could pry it all the way, Fei suddenly moved and buried himself in his chest. Gary started to worry. "Wufei?"

"No. Don't call me that." Fei's voice was muffled as he sobbed silently.

Now, Gary was totally confused. "Call? Call you what, Wu..."

"That." Fei quickly intercepted him before he could finish it.

Gary finally understood. His face softened and there was a warm glow in his eyes. He wound his hands around Fei's shaking body and rested his chin on top of his head. He closed his eyes too so he could savor his moment of joy. Turned out, he did not lose that much. "Everything will be fine, Fei." He said tenderly. He kissed the crown of his head a little bit longer before he tucked Fei's head securely between his neck and shoulder. Then, he turned to look at the rest of them and said, "Could you please leave and wait outside?"

The four ex-gundams watched the drama unfold before them; they felt like their hearts were broken all over again. Heero, Trowa and Quatre's sadness were indescribable and as for Duo, seeing your crush in somebody else's embrace and the bond between them which he knew he could not decipher nor touch made him felt like a third wheel. It also made his feeling of jealousy and possessiveness seethe like hot lava.

There was a period of silence when finally Quatre answered hoarsely. "We'll be just outside." He nodded at Gary, seeing that there would be no room to talk back. Then, he turned to Duo on the floor. "Duo, c'mon." With that, he stepped from the room knowing that Trowa and Heero both would follow without him telling them.

When they were left alone, Gary started to rub Fei's small back in circles to comfort him as well as to comfort himself too.

Fei's thoughts were all jumbled. He knew he got back some of his memory and that was where the problem lied. It seemed as if he had a split personality. His feelings were all mix up. One moment he was all high and mighty and scolding people and the next he was confused as to what everyone was calling him.

"Fei, if you think any harder, you will soon blow up your head." Gary broke his train of thought.

Fei liked the way Gary said his name and for the first time he felt right. "I don't know what I should do." He sniffed noisily. Breathing a little hitched. Tears slowed gradually.

To tell the truth, Gary himself also had no idea what he would do should his Fei turn to his family. "Well, right now, we think nothing about it. Just let things take their time and we will see what we can do then. Hm?"

"Well, I can do that." Fei paused. "But I don't wish to see them right now. I need some time to collect myself... and I need you."

Gary smiled from the bottom of his heart after he heard what Fei had said. "All right, I can do that. But I need to put you down so I can go out and inform our guests to come back later, all right?" He felt his head bobbing up and down from his chest. Gently, Gary stood up and lowered Fei onto his bed. He put his curled index finger under his chin to bring his head up and kissed him on his temple before he ruffled his crown messily. "I'll be right back." With that, he walked out and closed the door with a soft click.

Fei's eyes trailed after Gary until he was gone before he gave a final sniff as he wiped off his remaining tears and snot. Then, he reached out a hand to grasp a pillow near him and hugged it tightly before he buried his face firmly in it trying to smother himself to death while waiting for Gary's return.

"God, why is this happening to me? Uh…" Fei muffled through his pillow. As he had an afterthought, he used the pillow to smack himself in the face all the while muttering, "Why me, why me, why me…"

* * *

Gary closed the door after him and looked at the four young men before him. Quatre was within Trowa's embrace, both standing near the window. Heero and Duo were sitting on the couch. Collectively heads instantly turned to look at him when they heard the sound of door being closed.

"How is he?" Quatre, the ever mannered one, asked.

"He's in shock and feeling depressed but overall, he is fine." Gary answered and was met with period of silence.

"What can we do to help?" Trowa asked with his neutral voice though his visible eye betrayed the troubled feelings he was having at the moment. So did Heero.

"For a starter, you can try to leave Fei alone," Gary raised an index finger when he saw Duo try to interrupt and gave him a warning glare before he continued, "I, as his doctor, highly suggest that you give him some time to collect his thoughts. I will not tolerate those who try to force themselves on my patient and put into a state of depression and withdrawal from the world. Two," Gary raised his middle finger to join the index finger in the air, "I, as a friend, would like to advise you that the healing process is very trying. You should do it slowly and let him set the tempo if you care about him or you might scare him away for good. He remembered some of his past is already good news but everything takes time if you know what I mean." Gary took a long deep breath from his nose and exhaled it through his mouth. He crossed his arms, waiting for someone to speak out.

The four ex-gundams looked at each other in the eyes as if having some non-verbal communication. As if having made a decision, both Heero and Duo stood up and Quatre stepped away from Trowa. All eyes turned to meet Gary's.

"We understand what you mean." Quatre spoke on behalf of his family members. "So, Doctor Gary. When we can come to see him again?"

"In a few days time. As a friend, I will call you when he is ready." Gary remarked.

"Very well then. I will just leave my card on your table." Quatre dug out his silver business card container from his pocket and took out one of the cards. Then, he walked over to the coffee table and laid it down. "Thank you for all your help… Gary. Call soon." He smiled.

"I will." Gary replied and he showed his solemn guests to the door. Once the door was closed, he sighed wearily as he rested his head on the door for a moment before he went back to Fei's bedroom.

When Gary opened the bedroom door, he saw Fei was smacking himself with a pillow and a stream of muttering, "…why me, why me, why me…" Gary chuckled finding it amusing.

"Now, what has the pillow done that my Fei needs to punish it so harshly?" Gary walked leisurely to him.

Fei stopped his smacking a moment to hug it tightly to his chest and eyed Gary uncertainly. "Are they gone?"

Gary knelt before him and grasped his shoulders gently. "They're gone now." He smiled.

Fei looked away and buried the lower half of his face in the pillow. "Ok." He paused for a period. Then he looked at Gary. "Exactly what happened to your eyes?" He queried.

"My eyes?" Temporarily forgetting about his blacken eyes, he reached out one of his hands and touch his left eye and winced. "Oh, yeah. My eyes. It's nothing. Don't you know? It's the latest trend. Doesn't it look great?" He grinned.

Fei snorted. He pulled his pillow away and said, "Yeah, right. You think I'm an idiot?"

"Well, never say that my Fei is stupid." Gary said proudly and gave him a pat on his head.

Fei growled annoyingly. He reached out both hands and touched his face and looked at his eyes. "Tell me."

Gary blinked his panda looking eyes and gulped. Then, he chuckled nervously and brought up a hand to rub at the back of his head. "It's embarrassing, really. My white knight in my dream punched me in the eye when I tried to hump him and I can tell you it all seemed so real. And then, I was having a nightmare when I was rudely awaken by one of our guests and his chin knocked on my other eye. Ah, ha, ha, ha…." He sweatdropped.

Fei sighed. "Spare me the details. I should have known the deprivation of your sex life."

"Well, you asked for it." Gary replied. "C'mon. The sun is already high. Let's clean up a bit, shall we?" He grasped at the hands resting on his cheeks.

"I want lavender." Fei demanded.

"All right, lavender it is." Gary smiled. Fei smiled back in return and that made Gary smile more cheekily. His day had never felt better.

* * *

A black sedan drove away just as four young men walked out from the chalet.

TBC…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NekoShinobi :** Talking about the mysterious guy... well, let's say his character would revealed soon. I budget it to appear maybe after 1 or 2 more chapter after this chapter. tapping my chin with index finger

**EbonyOsmosis :** Welcome, welcome! Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like 'Beautiful Life'. Ah, ha, ha, ha.... laughing nervously Talking about update. I tried my best to capture my muse and hopefully it won't take too long. sweatdropped Don't you just LOVE Gary? glassy eyes

**Hellfire :** I'm sooooooo sorry for the long waiting. About what had happened to Wufei and that Carl character will soon be revealed right after I revealed that mysterious guy first. Thank you for your offer. I will keep that in mind in case I do really need you.

**Zelda Dee :** (_) Another update!

**Shogi :** Having an amnesia for years and then suddenly people from your past appeared before you must have taking a toll. For me, I just simply can't trust so much. He might have been pretender or something.

**Tenchi Heiyanna :** Thank you for your compliments. I will definitely buy a strong steel cage so I can lock my muse in it so I won't misplace it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing/AC, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Please take note that this chapter has yet to be beta'ed. Still pending from my beta'er, **lass 48**. For short **RAW chappy**. Will reload again once I got the duly beta'ed version.

* * *

_**Beautiful Life**_

**Chapter 11**

Wearing cheap dark sunglasses, Gary pushed the wheel-bound Fei inside a shopping mall in between the aisles perusing the goods laid on the shelves before them. A basket was put on top of Fei's lap with already a few items in it. Gary has opted that they should hit the mall right after they had their breakfast. Not as if Fei could but a few bites of toast and a few sips from his cup of Oolong tea and said that the house has already started to run out of supplies and they should go and buy for more supplies before they have, as he put it very nicely, to beg from their neighbor for some scraps of food in the middle of the night or if come to worst, rob from a nearby convenient stores. After Gary has made some necessary calls to the hospital requested for leaves and for Fei on behalf, they started to head out.

Gary picked a jar of pickled cucumber from the shelf and placed it into the basket without a second thought and continues to stroll through the aisles. Fei, having used to Gary's attitude of without checking the goods twice before purchasing, checked for the expiry date printed on the jar and sigh.

"Gary, go back and change this jar of pickled."

"Hm? Not good?" Gary asked but he did as he bid. Having Fei around was good. He no longer needs to worry that one day he might die from food poisoning because he never checks the conditions of the goods before he bought it. Too troublesome he once said to Fei.

"No. Look for the expiry date which last longer than this one. It's only two weeks away on this." Fei grumbled and hand it over to Gary. "Do try looking for the farthest date one."

"Yes, mom." Gary replied ignoring Fei's death glare. He put back the first and grabbed the second. He randomly took a jar and squint his eyes through his sunglasses in attempt to read the fine print of the expiry date. "Um... May, 2009?"

"Look farther." Fei bided.

"But now is still in the month of April. I think it can be finished by then. What's the fuss?"

"Said the man who always forgot of what snacks he bought once he put it at the back of the cupboard at home and only remember the existence of it when he do weekly cleaning and sorting in the cupboard IF he happen by chance did not overlook it and still can be consume by then." Fei preached.

Illusion of a big knife stabbed through Gary's heart. "It's hurt." He whimpered. Fei rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling above of the mall as if he can see thorough the heaven and asking for some sort of divine. Gary put back, randomly grasped a third and squinted his eyes again. "Um... December, 2009?"

"That's better." Fei approved.

"Aww, finally momma approved of my snack." Gary said gleefully complete with a toothy grin as he put the jar in the basket.

"Oh, God. What have I done to deserve this?" Fei moaned.

"Aww, you know you love me." Was the cheeky reply and they resumed with their shopping.

During the whole time they shop for their supplies in the mall, oblivious to their surrounding and lost to their own constant bickers world, both of them caught a lot of attentions from other shoppers and much to their amusement.

"Gary! Put that back! We don't need it THAT much!"

"Aw, c'mon Fei. It's not that much."

"What do you treat me as?! Some princess?! I don't need to be pampered!"

"It's nothing wrong if we buy all different kind of bath oils' flavors. You don't have to worry the expiry of the products as all are still far, far away. We can use different flavor for every day."

"For your information, though I prefer my fragrance bath but I don't need that much. Much worse, I don't need a certain horn-dog who kept sniffing me all the time as if he's in heat. Two flavors are enough and put the rest back."

"But Fei, I wanna try the other flavors too. I wanna know how does it feels and smells like."

"Says you and I'm the white mice." (I wanna express that Gary just all talk but he never use the bath oil but on Fei only.)

"You sounds like I'm the bad guy here."

"No objection.... Banana? What the heck!"

* * * * * *

"Put it back! Put it back! Put it back!"

"You started to sound like a banshee."

"PUT. IT. BACK."

"What. The massage oils we have at home is only very little left. We need more supplies or how am I going to give you a full body massage?"

"Yes, but you don't have to buy a dozen of flavors! You are turning me into a human-perfume!"

"Well, better than you release your pheromone or I will have to use my scalpel to fight them off. You know, it's not an easy job to be your bodyguard. I should have charge you for my service."

Sounds of sputtering filled in the air.

* * * * * *

"Do we really need this?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"No but. Most of your belonging do have at least a hole on it already."

"But, I feels comfy and airy wearing my old one!"

"Air..." Choking. "...mind your language."

"But I feel so uncomfortable wearing a new pair. It feels so tight and hot and _no air_." He drawled the last two words and sulked. "And my _eggs_ feels like it might gonna turned into hard boiled eggs at any moment."

Took a mighty deep breath and... "one, two, three..."

* * * * * *

Eyebrows twitched nervously. "Why are we here again?"

"Food for dinner tonight."

"Ah... food." Pregnant paused. "Why are we here again?" He blanched at the sight before his very eyes.

Sighed. "It's where we get our food here."

Fidgeting, "Can't we just buy something out from the can?"

"Nourishing food comes from fresh products. Didn't you learn anything from your medical school back then?" Ignoring him and bidding the worker from the other side, "Give me that one, please?"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir. This one?" He scooped up the item and the said item twitching furiously.

He stared in horror and shrieked, "It's not getting anywhere near me! I'm not going to touch it! I'm not cooking tonight! I would rather starve to death than eating that horrible thing!" Breathing heavily. "I'm out of here." He staggered off.

Blinked. "Wha...? It's just an eel!"

Silence...

"Mom, that man is walking funny!" A child pointed at the said man while tugged at his mother's sleeve to get her attention. "And he looks like the Zombie in the Thriller!"

"Stop that, Benny. Who knows if he's a bad man and we'll be in trouble." The child's mother reprimanded and they both walked away briskly.

"...am not... just... feels sick..."

*** Loud, long and wet farting sounds ***

Eerie silence.... 3, 2, 1.

"Mommy!" A girl child started to wail followed by a few nearby. The customers within ten meters radius scurried away as if their lives depended on it.

"Ah... sir?" The worker looks petrified and face tinted with green.

"Sorry, that idiot friend of mine will blow gas when he is in too much distress. Please clean it and chopped it into small pieces before you wrapped it up. Thanks you."

* * * * * *

"Pray tell me. How does the event took when you purchased that slimy, yucky and nasty?" The man's face lit with amusement as he took the burdens from Fei and dropped it in the kitchen's sink. Gary dismissed himself for the washroom.

Both Gary and Fei went to Detective Huggos's house after they have made a short stop at their chalet to drop some of the purchased goods. Detective Huggos is a most trusted friend of Gary since their elementary school. From what Fei has heard from Gary's, he is one tough shit detective in the district. He's got a bald head which he always tied a scarf around his head as a make shift cap, a few scars here and there on his square face which he got during his training days and some from his duties, shorter by a few centimeters than Gary, body heavy with muscles and strength like an elephant. He is also the one who handle Fei's case.

"You don't want to know, really." Fei said as he rolled aside to let the said detective to do his job.

"Oh, yes. I very much do." Huggos tied a green frilly apron with a big red lips and below printed _I'm Hot_ on it.

"You're very much a sadist." Fei quipped.

"Who says I wasn't? Detective that I am and with the job requirements I would love to hear and see them crumbled before my feet." Replied Huggos as he smiled at Fei.

Fei felt the chill crawling up on his skin at the way he smiled down at him. "You got a one sick mind."

"Then, won't you tell me your little adventure?" Huggos turned his back to Fei and started to prepare for their dinner.

Huggos has practically live alone for all his life and he very much enjoy having some company over for a dinner and a few beers later. Usually there was only Huggos and Gary but a little bit more than a year ago, Fei entered the picture and it became merrier. They will spend time together when Huggos is not on night shift or working late. Huggos also pretty much treat Fei just like his younger brother. Fei know not a clue of what Huggos's life was and Gary was too tight-lipped regarding his best friend.

Fei made a grimace remembering back the event not too long ago. "This time is the worst. He made a long, wet fart. Ugh... and very laud too. Children wailing and the adults scurried away. Even the worker I bought that stuff from looks like he wants to throw up."

Huggos guffawed and he has to hold the sides of the kitchen's sink to support his bent body or risk toppled over on the floor. Head shakes from side to side.

"It's not even funny. It was so embarrassing I don't even know where to hide my face. Until we had made our purchase and out of that building, they avoid us as if we are plagues." Fei complained and he jutted out his bottom lips.

"If I can go back there and have a look at the security recording, it would make my day today." Huggos said once he managed to control himself and wipe his teary eyes with the corner of his frilly apron.

"Yeah, and you just might try to make a copy and send it to the America's Funniest Home Video to contest for a reward."

Before Huggos can make any reply, the sound of flushing toilet filled in the air and Gary stumbled out from the washroom.

"Whew, what a relief." He sighed gratefully.

"I hope you did not bomb my toilet into pieces." Huggos quipped.

"Nah, it's still in one piece but you might want to wear an astronaut suit before you go in." Gary replied as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Eww... it's gross. You're killing my appetite." Fei complained. "Do you need my help for the dinner?" He looked at Huggos.

"You are doing that slimy, yucky and nasty? I'm outta here. Call me when the dinner is done." With that, Gary turned and walked away but not before he grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge.

"Slimy, yucky and nasty you says? Wait till you try it." Fei grinned evilly to himself. A small pair of black bat wings and a black arrow tail appeared, waving from his back.

Fei can be downright evil if he want to. Huggos copied his grin. "Something in your mind, my little kitten? Care to share?"

Both of them stared at each other before they broke a cold evil laugh.

A sudden cold shudder ran through Gary's body. "What the hell." He brought up his hand and touched his forehead. "Nope, no fever. Whatever." He shrugged it off and chugged down his cool beer. "Ah... bliss." He sighed happily.

The dinner was almost done. Huggos ladled some soup to let Fei have a taste.

"Put in a little bit more of salt." Fei smacked his lips. Huggos did as he bid.

"News circulating that there are a few fine pedigree entered into our little home town." Eyes fixed at the big pot as right hand gently stirred the soup. Fei tensed up. "The bitches have been releasing pheromone everywhere hoping to get lucky and of course the dogs are none too happy with the situation arise." He chuckled. "It has been almost two years since I watched this free entertaining show. What with a Chi Hua Hua tried to fend off other bigger dogs and bitches from a helpless little kitten."

Fei smiled finding it amusing as he imagined Gary as the Chi Hua Hua yapping furiously with its irritating high pitch sound to the bigger dogs. There was a pregnant of silence. He knew who Huggos referring to and both of them are smart men. Well, smarter than Gary at least.

"They claimed that I am one of their unorthodox family's members." Fei started with a very soft voice almost audible for Huggos to catch. He stared at his clasped hands on his laps. "The time frame of their missing member and mine is almost the same. You know what; I got some missing pieces back yesterday and some from nightmare last night. I'm so confused and it scares the hell out of me. It totally threw me out of loop. I got dragged away from my comfort zone and now I have to deal with my past which is alien to me. I wonder if I will go nut this one day." Emotions swirled inside him.

"Yes, your past makes who you are today but then we can't looks too much at your past. Life got to move on. You learned from the past but continued to walk forward and walked the right path or else you are always being tied down by your past." Huggos put down his ladle and turned to look down at his drooping head. He reached out and touched his clasped hands to get his attention. "Fei, I don't care your shit back from the past. I know you are a good guy. You are always welcome back here. This little home town now is your home, you know. Call either Gary or me and we will be there for you pronto."

Fei smiled through his teary eyes at Huggos. "Thank you."

They made a final touch of their dinner when Fei spoke out. "Huggos, I need a favor from you."

Huggos stopped from whatever he was doing and gave his full attention on Fei for the way he says sounded serious.

"Can you please check up the name of Chang Wufei for me?"

"I'll see what I can do." Huggos answered after a brief paused.

"Are you done yet? Feed me or I'm going to die! I want my food!" Gary whined pathetically.

"Well, you are not wrong to call him a Chi Hua Hua." Fei chuckled. The heavy atmosphere surrounding the kitchen cleared away.

"Come on, little kitten. It's time to test your new claws." Huggos smirked as he lifted the heavy big pot of soup to put it on the dining table.

"Now that you mentioned it. I can just hardly wait to see." Fei followed Huggos to the dining table and let Huggos do his job. "Time to eat, lazy ass!"

"Am not!" The said Chi Hua Hua yapped.

.

.

.

.

TBC…


End file.
